Unlikely Endeavor
by Syborg
Summary: Ichigo is wallowing in self-pity, feeling guilty he's silently withdrawing from the world. What happens when a blunt, violent but beautiful shopkeeper decides to whip him back into shape? Ichikumi
1. Chasing the moon

Unlikely endeavor

Chapter 1. Catching the moon.

 **Author note below.**

Ichigo looked around to see if anyone was there. Releasing a breath he didn't even know he was holding, he saw that there's no one there. But he knew this was likely a trap. He didn't intend to return to work today because he has some personal stuff to take care of. But he certainly wasn't telling his boss that. On the mention of his boss he shuddered. In his life as a shinigami and as a human he has seen some scary womans but no one can hold a candle to his boss in terms of craziness. She is on a whole different level than anyone he has ever met. And by Gods he didn't want to be reminded how she so easily manhandled him. Pushing the unpleasant memories aside he stepped towards the rear gate of the school since he figured it'd less crowded and perfect for slipping away but he wasn't prepared for the scene that unfolded right in front of him. Lo and behold there she was standing in her trademark clothes, a dark colored cap, a full sleeve t-shirt and a dark trousers. Leaning on the side of the van and smirking at him.

"Where are your going? Ichigo-chan?" She said in that sickly sweet voice that she used on her son when she was consoling him but Ichigo wasn't fooled.

"Umm... You see Ikumi-san i was coming to your store to help you out..." Even in his ear that sounded halfhearted, he started praying to all the deities he knew to make her believe his blatant lie

Ikumi wasn't convinced in the least, she narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him and felt satisfied as she saw him gulp. " oh, you were coming to the store... Is that right?" She said airily and for a brief second Ichigo thought that sounded too much like that bastard Hat and clogs for comfort, shaking his head up and down as the universal gesture of "yes" he gave her his earnest look as if to try and convince her of his innocence.

Ikumi thought of giving the kid a break and gestured him to come closer to the van, when he looked hesitant she sighed, "come on Ichigo-chan if you're returning to the store it'll be faster if we go by the van" she stood there waiting for him to come closer

The cogs inside Ichigo's brain was working at a furious rate, trying to find him a way out of this situation. Finally one scenario seemed positive enough that decided to act upon it. Slowly moving towards the passenger seat of the van he said "yes Ikumi-san let's return to the store" he smirked inside his head as he saw her relaxing and moving towards the driver seat. As soon as she opened the door he bolted in the opposite direction at breakneck speed, leaving the baffled Ikumi behind. Once he was out of her range he slowed down a bit and he could hear her battle cries and promises of his demise. He shuddered at the thought of what she'd do once he decided to return. " _She'll eat me alive and spit me whole"_ but he decided not to dwell on that too long because of something more important lies ahead m. A sudden gloom took him over, he thought " _would I be able to face her this time?"_

 **AN/** Hey guys! Syborg here! This is my first Fanfiction story, so go easy on me. As for the story itself, it'll be Ichigo x Ikumi. Because let's face it there's no better pairing and if you're reading this then I'm sure we're in agreement. This story takes place after FKT but I've decided not to include Fullbring arc. The story will mainly revolve around Ichigo and Ikumi but other characters will not be ignored and will get their proper screen time. Review and let me know where can I improve.

Syborg signing out.


	2. Grieving moon

Chapter 2: Grieving moon.

Each footstep sounded like impeding doom in his ear. Is he really going to do this? _Should_ he do this? What right he had, how dare he even try to face her after what he's done? These thoughts surrounded him like vultures from a carcass. He ignored the stinging behind his eyes and shook his head as if trying to dispel the thought physically, as if that was possible.

His step faltered as he realized his body carried him to his destination without his conscious consent. Honey colored eyes that he inherited from his mother, which showed so much of emotions when he tried to hide it, widened in naked pain and horror as if he was reliving the ordeal once again. Wasn't the nightmares enough? Wasn't feeling worthless every moment of his life enough? It was not enough, deep down he knew, it was not. How can it be? When he murdered the sun? Once open a time his life was illuminated by the ray and warmth of the sun. When she smiled and tended to his wounds, it didn't matter if he was crying or how much he got beat up, he'd feed off on her energy and try to smile like her. Her smiled had the power to calm the world around him and make him feel at peace... Shit, how many years passed since he felt that? Would he ever feel that again? Did he deserve to?

Looking over the river he crouched down to the bank and sat there with his knee hugging his chest and head buried in the space between his knee and chest. He fought the urge to lie down and never get up again. This cursed riverbank was both a shrine and graveyard to him, shrine to his sun and graveyard of his innocence. No matter what anyone said, after that day Ichigo was never the same again. He didn't knew how to laugh anymore, how can he feel the elation in his chest when there's a large gaping hole there that won't stop bleeding, won't stop leaking?

His friend took notice but she was a toddler and hardly could do anything that adults haven't tried. He became distant, a fierce scowl took place where that heartwarming smile resided. Faint golden orb which was a window to his soul, shut out completely and an apathetic and bored look replaced those warm gaze. His heart which he wore in his sleeve, now in the iron clutch of his anger and depression, he couldn't afford it, bearing his heart to anyone and letting them see there's nothing there.

"Kaasan..." He whispered barely and hoarsely with tears now free-falling from his face. Suddenly he looked like that 9 year old who lost his mother and couldn't understand why she couldn't be with him anymore... He allowed his mind to return to his happy days when he could laugh and smile happily, he knew he'd pay the price by reliving these memories. But right now at this moment he'd do anything to fill the gap in his heart and his mother even in death had the ability to that...

 **AN/** So... Yeah, Ichigo has deep seated issues which wasn't apparent when he had the ability to protect but now when he does not, its all coming back with vengeance. And quite the story chapter, I know but please bear with me as i see this story heading somewhere but for that these things are necessary.

Syborg signing out.


	3. Warmth of the sun

Chapter 3 : Warmth of the sun

The unmanly shriek could be heard for miles, anyone unfortunate enough to look that way saw a man utterly terrified running for his life. It was not hard to determine by whom he's being chased out, seeing the direction he came out, among karakura residents Ikumi Unagiya's temper was legendary. The seemingly even tempered and docile woman had a penchant for setting rude and brash mans straight. But today she seemed unusually spirited. Maybe its that time of the month for her. Maybe its best to steer clear, they all collectively thought.

Chasing that ungrateful twat of a man away she grumbled towards her office/house. She needed to do more deliveries, where was help when you needed it? At the mention of help her mind went to her assistant/slave/punching bag and her temper rose even higher. Absentmindedly she was tying the knot on her apron and when her mind started deliberating what she'd do to her assistant, she tied her knot a little too tight around her waist, "Oww!.." She let out a small groan and started making pancakes for her son Karou. At the thought of her son, her temper subsided a little but not enough to stop the plotting of her slave's demise.

Karou made his way to the kitchen groggily and by the third attempt he found the chair, with a loud thump he sat on the chair facing the kitchen counter and his stomach decided to give a hungry growl indicating he was famished. He smiled cheekily at his mother and she was looking at him with a fond expression. She smiled at him and said "Good morning Karou, you're late today" still smiling at him. Karou looked sheepish and said "Yeah mom sorry, I had an assignment and I was working late last light, actually I feel asleep at the first light"

Ikumi wore a worried expression and scolded him "You shouldn't stay up so late its bad for your health. Next time manage your time properly so you won't have a repeat of yesterday" fussing over him like the mother hen she was.

Karou resigned "Yeah mom..."

As he was eating Ikumi resumed thinking about her assistant. This is the first time he's been this evasive, was something larger afoot? She has seen him not so enthusiastic about doing the odd jobs she had him doing for the last couple of months but he never once complained and never asked for a day off. She could afford to give him a day or two off if he had asked her nicely but since he ditched her at the last minute she thought she'll make him work like the dog he was. Temporally purging her mind of him, she decided it's time to do deliveries but Karou is still here and he can't know she manages/does these odd jobs. So she asked "Karou? Honey aren't you going to school today?"

Karou looked up from his plate with a mouthful of pancakes she made for him and said "pea omm, ust et e nish ish"

Ikumi admonished him "Karou! How many times have i told you that don't talk with your mouth full! You'll choke!"

Karou still taking with mouth full of pancakes "ou sked me"

Ikumi exclaimed "You did it again! Eat your food then talk"

Gulping down the mouthful of pancakes he said "I said, yes mom, let me finish this"

Ikumi took the plate and put it in the dishwasher and started scrubbing the dirty pan and asked "When you'll be home?"

Karou already took off but halted at his door as he heard the question "My school finishes at 4 but i was thinking of going to arcade with some of my friend, is that okay?"

Ikumi thought about it and saw the fantastic opportunity to drag her assistant and make him work the whole time Karou won't be home and maybe organize for tomorrow, if Ichigo thought the work he was doing earlier was hard, he was in for a world of pain. She said "That's okay and be careful on the road and call me if anything happens"

"Yeah yeah Mom" Karou said Grumbling away.

Thirty minutes later Karou was out of the house and Ikumi was gearing up to her van to do the deliveries. She grumbled once more as she thought this was not her job. Ichigo is going to pay, big time.

* * *

4:30, Ikumi checked her watch and started worrying, why Karou hasn't called yet? He was supposed to call after the school ended. She was driving and think of these when suddenly she got a glimpse of a mop of orange mane in her peripheral vision. Breaking as hard as she could, she nearly made the van stand in front two wheels, what's that the kids call this these days? Ooh yes a wheelie. She jumped off the driver seat, leaving the van unlocked and unattended she made her way to the riverbank where she thought she saw Ichigo or rather his hair. There aren't many people with orange hair so she thought it's a fairly safe assumption that its him. She fully intended to chew his head, kick him in the groin and then beat him like a ragdoll but the site she was greeted with made her halt.

It was Ichigo alright but he was lying in fetal position very near to the water, in fact if he had rolled another feet or two he'd be in the water. Ikumi realized that he was sleeping and carefully making as little noise as possible she made her way to him and kneeled down to see his face.

He was crying, that much was evident. The fact that he was crying had Ikumi reeling backwards, with the way he carried himself, the way he was ready to take charge, take responsibility made her forget that he was still a kid, barely out of his teen years.

She had never seen such a painful expression on anyone's face least of all this boy. His face was contorted with agony she could not see, she checked as subtly as possible for any wounds but he was unharmed in the physical sense but the way he was clenching his hand, which was white from the pressure he was putting into them, he might as well be. Ikumi looked distressed but could not afford to wake him, she knew from experience that these things needs to run their course otherwise they'll just come back after stronger than before.

A sob broke through his throat and tears were falling from his eyes, he truly looked like a person who was hiding and burying everything deep inside until he couldn't contain all the emotions and they broke through. Ikumi looked positively worried right now. She couldn't find anything, all the years she's been a girl, a woman, a mother and nothing had prepared her for this moment, how could she console him? She racked her brain but she could thing of nothing. Then an idea, almost an instinct hit her.

She got up and sat behind him and took his head as carefully as possible into her lap, taking care not to wake him, she started stroking his mane gently. When she saw that it was helping, albeit slightly, she put her finger through his hair to message his scalp. He was still crying but she expected that and she had no intention to wake him or stopping her ministration. She was wondering how he hadn't woke up yet, it's true she took the utmost care to not disturb his slumber as she continued her ministration but he should've felt it by now. _"He must be heavy sleeper"_ Ikumi thought.

After fifteen minutes of stroking and messaging his mane and scalp he subsided into what she'd call a peaceful sleep. She was looking at him, just looking at him and she couldn't help but admire that he was a good looking kid, if only he held back that tasteless scowl of his, he'd be much more popular with the fairer sex.

She quickly got out of her daze and admonished herself to stop thinking these things. She was touching his arm and felt that he was freezing. Carefully she laid his head into the ground and quickly made her way to the van and took out a spare sheet and came back to Ichigo. She gently pulled that sheet over him and he quickly grabbed that as he was very cold and was searching for warmth and was subconsciously wasn't happy that his head and body was suddenly cold instead of the gentle warmth he was feeling a minute ago. He mumbled something incoherent which Ikumi couldn't couldn't understand but she had a sneaking suspicion what it was and it made her feel none so sure of herself.

She gently put her finger through his mane and smiled softly, the side of her she hadn't showed anyone in a long time was threatening to resurface.

She whispered, "what can't you tell me Ichigo-chan? What are you hiding?"

 **A/N:** **phew! Ooh boy... Longest chapter yet I've put some elements into it which will be expanded further into latter chapter. Cookies to anyone who can tell me what it is** _ **winks.**_

 **Okay now serious stuff, in my story Ichigo is 18 and Ikumi is 28. So she had Karou roughly when she was 17. Actually idk what more to say... Read, rate, review, follow, favorite, do whatever you like but most of all... Enjoy!**


	4. Compassionate sun

**Very important A/N at the end**

Chapter 4: Compassionate sun

Ichigo woke up groggily, with fluttering eyelids he tried to make sense where he was and he got squat. Groaning he half sat up and saw blades of glass on his right and a steady river flowing on his left and immediately everything snapped into place, how he was here, _why_ he was here, everything. Clutching his head in agony he mumbled "No no no no.." And resigned with each arm falling in each side he laid his back onto mother earth's embrace and stared at the dying sky with unfocused eyes. Faintly he could make out that the sun was just about to go down and he thought he heard his mother's laugh in the background, the kind she gave when she was ecstatic, the kind she gave when he was ranked first in math test in 3rd grade. A four year old couldn't remember things that clearly but to Ichigo his clearest memories are with his mother. He forgot many things in his span of life but he couldn't forget his mother, her laugh, her scolding, her gentle cooing. He couldn't forget, he tried to... As shitty as that sounded, Ichigo was ashamed to admit that he tried to forget his mother because he couldn't take it anymore! The guilt, his failure, he couldn't take it anymore but he found out that the thought of his mother disappearing, even from his thoughts was agonising and painful stabs to his heart. He vowed to remember her, no matter what it did to him, he vowed. As he was thinking these, his eyes sharply focused on a rough patch of cloud dinging just above the river, in the dying sunlight that roughly looked like his mother, he knew that was impossible but right now he'd take anything. It looked like she was smiling and in retrospect he smiled sadly and spoke hoarsely for crying and not using his voice for extended period of time "Kaasan... I haven't atoned enough yet, nothing could ever be enough for what I've done to you. I know i don't deserve your forgiveness..." He closed his eyes to try and stop the tears from falling but the flight could not be won and he resigned and sobbed lightly.

After the sun went down Ichigo sat there for quite some time and when it became dark he got up and he suddenly realised a foreign sheet. He clearly remembered he didn't bring anything like that. So where did it come from? He took the sheet in his hands and the pattern was vaguely familiar to him but for the life of him he couldn't remember where he has seen this. He took the sheet to his nose and suddenly was invaded by this sweet aroma, this smelled faintly like lavender and some unknown spice. He knew this but darn it! he couldn't put a face with it. It was from someone he knew, at least of that much he was sure. He took the sheet and folded it nicely and started walking to his house pondering who might've seen him in that state?

* * *

He didn't even realize he was inside his house until the crazy old goat-face decided to drop kick him yelling "Ichigoooooo, prepare to yourself!" His body sprung into action. Years of shinigami training has honed his senses to the limit and then some. Is a split-second action he grabbed his father's leg, sidestepped and using the momentum swung him into the wall with full force. It looked like his father had become a permanent part of the wall and just as he was walking away with his back to his father. The crazy goat-face recovered and decided to sucker punch him, Ichigo sensed that and angled his neck to the left and grabbed onto his father's hand and in a classic judo fashion, threw him over his shoulder. With a loud thump his father descended onto the floor and got his breath knocked out of him from such heavy impact. Ichigo looked positively livid and screamed "Why can't you ever behave like a normal father instead of sneak attacking me?" His father got up and brushed himself off of imaginary dusts and said "I do it to keep you sharp and beacuse I'm such an awesome father!" He gave Ichigo a thumbs-up and beamed at him. Ichigo looked exasperated and tried to make his way into his room but a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him in his track. He looked back and saw his father with a serious expression, he gulped. His father was never serious save for a couple of things and he had a pretty good idea where this conversation was headed and he didn't need any more of that.

"Ichigo..." His father started with somber voice, "We missed you at the wake today... Karin and Yuzu wouldn't stop asking about you, you should know better than to make your little sisters worried about you!"

Ichigo looked ashamed and hung his head, with a small voice he said "Yeah Otou-san... I'm sorry, I couldn't attend beacuse there was a pressing matter at work..."

A blatant lie, they both knew this. Ichigo was fortunate that he was looking down at the floor, he couldn't see the pity reflected in his father's eye. He absolutely loathed that look, early in his life he understood that pity doesn't help anyone, it only makes the sufferer even more sad.

His father pressed lightly in his shoulder, causing him to look up and his father gave him a light pat on the back and beckoned him to come closer and then his father embraced him, more like gave him a bear hug to which Ichigo embraced him back and tried to find solace in the only pillar of guiding light he had left. His father maybe a goofball most of the time but when it counts his father was the most reliable person possible. He never forgot that his father never blamed him for his mother's death but he must've, right? It's because of him he can't see his wife anymore, its because of him that Karin and Yuzu can't feel the love of their mother. The small hope that Ichigo was cultivating died and left a sour taste in his mouth. He quickly disengaged from the hug and said his goodnight and practically ran upstairs to lock himself inside his room. When it was dark enough and he was sure everyone went to bed, he took a fresh towel and made his way to the bathroom. The warm water did little to soothe his nerve. He was still spent from the emotional turmoil he had to go through today, he just stood under the shower and let the warm water do its work, he wished that the water might wash away the filth he felt. But he knew the stain is too deep for any wash. He closed his eyes.

* * *

Ichigo thought he knew the meaning of the word "dread" he was dead wrong. The dread be felt when confronting kenpachi is minuscule compared to what he is feeling now. Shit.. Maybe he wouldn't go there today, maybe not ever. If he quits now he'll have to sleep with one eye open for the rest of his life for the fear that she might do something unholy. As he was thinking morbid thoughts he vaguely recognised the store in front of him and cautiously made his way into the shop and was greeted by the faint smell of lavender which soothed his otherwise agitated nerves. He was looking for a certain violent shopkeeper and she was nowhere to be found. He made his way into the room that's was her temporary office and saw the diary in which the schedules of upcoming jobs was written. He thought " _If i do some extra job maybe she'll spare me one good eye"_ taking action he read that there's already more than twenty deliveries pending and all of them scattered across karakura. He groaned, and took all the delivery item and their addresses and took off on the van that was promptly parked right outside her house but not before he left a note saying he was out doing deliveries and will be back for more work once finished with the deliveries.

Ikumi had her hand full with groceries and she wobbly made her way to the kitchen and started making breakfast and thought of the previous day. It was quite an incident with Ichigo, she never thought that Ichigo would be a big softy. He was certainly damaged but not to extent of unrecoverable, last afternoon was proof was that. He was hurt but ungraciously accepted the warmth and care she was providing, albeit unknowingly but still he reciprocated. This boy, no this was no boy this was a **man,** a boy wouldn't understand the depth of emotion Ichigo felt at that moment or what she thought he felt. A boy wouldn't have the courage to face and sort out his emotions. It was messy, dangerous and utterly taxing. She thought what would reduce one of the strongest person she has ever met into sobbing and mewling pile of mess? Standard direction would be to ask him but Ikumi knew better than that. Her only option was to wait and see if he comes to her. She didn't know why she was getting so worked up over her assistant/slave/punching bag but after last day it didn't seem appropriate to call him any one of those. Last day her idiot assistant pulled a string in her heart, she knew about suffering all too well and no one should go through that alone. She thought that from now she'd be more supportive and be a bit respectful towards him, she wanted him to come to her, she wanted Ichigo to share his problem with her but he wasn't going to unless she initiated something, she thought that she'd start but calling his name properly. " _Ichigo"_ yes, that sounded much more better than anything she has ever called him.

After making breakfast she made her way to her office and found it missing of one very important schedule diary and started searching frantically for it. After she had tossed most of the office away she saw a small note in the mirror that said "Ikumi-san i found the diary and I'm going out to do deliveries. I'll be back once I've finished them" Ikumi smiled at the note.

* * *

Ichigo was exhausted, there was no other word for it. Being a martial artist he had impressive endurance and that was only enhanced by his brief shinigami life but even with all that he was at his breaking point. He somehow managed to do the last delivery and made his was back to Ikumi-san's house, haphazardly parking the van he made his way into the house fully intended and prepared to be on his knees to ask for forgiveness and ask her mercy to let him go today because god help him, he wouldn't be able to do any strenuous activity he was sure she had planned for him. Maybe with the promise of working extra extra hour tomorrow she'd let him go today and that was if she was in a charitable mood. He spotted her bending over her desk to scribble something down and noticed she was in the telephone. He briskly made his way to the sofa, opposite of her desk and was greeted with a nice view of her backside. Now Ichigo wasn't a prepping Tom but dammit be was fully healthy red blooded male and sometimes when his eyes wondered on their own he found himself looking at his boss in a very inappropriate manner but begrudgingly agreed that she was very beautiful. Maybe the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. Too bad her temper left everything to be desired.

Ikumi finished the call and took notice that Ichigo was here, she looked him square in the eye with no malice and she saw him flinch and thought " _poor guy must be feeling guilty about yesterday"_

But before she could say something Ichigo stood up and beat her to it, "Ikumi-san.. I'm very very sorry, I shouldn't have ditched you but it was a very important personal thing that it could not wait. I know I'm making excuses and I shouldn't be but I want you know that it wasn't my intention to cause you trouble, I'm aware that for me you have to compensate for a considerable amount of things than you would do and you sacrifice a lot for me and..."

Ichigo couldn't finish his speech that he had prepared earlier to avoid her wrath. He was looking down at his feet and thus couldn't see Ikumi invade his personal space. He saw another pair of feet right opposite of him and looked up when he did Ikumi stepped even closer to him and took one of his hand in both of her hand and clasped it. The sharp intake of breath from Ichigo made her feel hesitant about what she was about to do. But she had decided that she'll be supportive and listen to him, now's the time to put get words into action

She never realised that he had almost 4 inches over her and as a result she had to look up to look into his eyes which was a beautiful shade golden brown almost honey colored. She intertwined their hands and looked straight into his eyes and said "Ichigo... I don't care for whatever reason you had to go its fine, I know you're a responsible young man and wouldn't have left at the last minute if you had any other option, I'm just a little sad about the fact that you couldn't trust me enough to tell me."

She looked a little bit sad and Ichigo tried to dispel the thought about embracing her because if she knew she'd probably kill him. But that didn't stop him to give a light squeeze on her hand which she faintly returned

She resumed "I know sometimes I get a little... Enthusiastic about work but that didn't mean I loathe or hate you and you should know that you can talk to me about anything you want to, if you have any problems, lean on me."

She suddenly finished and looked a little embarrassed and averted her eyes from him, had she looked a little longer she would've seen Ichigo's normally half-lidded eyes grow to comical proportions. He was having trouble believing this new and compassionate Ikumi-san, she always had temper like a hell beast but now she looked even harmless then Hanatarou. He couldn't find anything appropriate to say so he cleared his throat and that made Ikumi look at him, he cursed his involuntary action and quickly scrambled to say something, "Ikumi-san... Thank you for your kind words, I'll remember them and if I encounter any problems you'll be the first person to know" finishing embarrassedly he gave her a small tentative smile

His breath was taken away when she _smiled_ at him, not the throaty laugh or the snicker but an actual closed lip smile that seemed to reverberate with her being and at the same time she gently squeezed his hand as if to reassure him that this was not a dream. He found himself smiling despite nothing to smile about. Not the half-smirk or the condescending laugh but a smile from his childhood. Ones he used to give until his innocence was taken away and his life was torn apart.

Both realizing that they're a little too close for civil conversation, disengaged gracefully, smile still hovering around both of their lips. They looked at research other's eye and instantly knew that their emotions were mirrored, this was acceptance, this was the promise to listen and understand and solve the hurdles of life for each other.

They said their plesentaris and Ichigo started waking home with one of the most plesent mood he has ever experienced.

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah guys and gals, story is progressing slowly but surely. I'm seeing a lot of hits and visitors but no one said anything. Normally I wouldn't think much of it but since this is my first foray into the crazy labyrinth called Fanfiction, I'd like some feedback about my story and my writing. Was it good/bad, do you love it/hate it? Don't fear to comment as i don't bite except inside bedroom :D**

 **But seriously though, constructive criticism is welcome and any other pointers about my story or my writing is more than welcome.**

 **Till next time**

 **Syborg signing out**


	5. Moonlit

**Disclaimer : Really?**

Chapter 5: Moonlit

The day began at Kurosaki household normally, of course their definition of normal defies common sense. So at the crack of dawn Isshin attacked his still sleeping son but by some weird bond they share, Ichigo could sense impending danger and no one would be crazy enough to attack him save for a couple of people and unfortunately he lived with one of them. He rolled on his right and barely escaped his father's elbow which was directed at his chest but the the old man would not accept surrender, he shifted his body on one hand and launched a kick aiming for Ichigo's head. Ichigo saw that coming from a mile away and lied down to avoid that and when the kick passed him he simply kicked his old man on the midsection, still lying down. Having his balance terribly toppled, he fell on his face out of the bed. Just when he was about to get up Ichigo came behind him and put his head in a sleeper lock. He gasped for breath and was trying his best to break his son's hold on him. Unable to make his hold an inch less tighter, he resigned and tapped the floor continuously to let him know that he has accepted defeat. But his son wouldn't let go and he became fanatic, throwing his arms and legs haphazardly he tried choke out something. Just as he was about to pass out, his son took mercy on him and let him go. Taking a big breath, still panting, he looked at his son with a look akin to admiration and scolding.

"You're getting soft Ichigo" Isshin whizzed out.

"Good morning to you too.." Ichigo let out nonchalantly.

"Usually you'll keep me in a head lock until I pass out, but today you let me go.." Isshin's tone was of a P.E teacher analyzing his star athlete's performance.

"Maybe I was taking it easy on you." Ichigo said looking at his clock.

Big mistake, just as he looked back his father, he was nowhere to be found but only a second later an incredibly powerful fist came swinging at his face, the impact had him reeling back a good two meters. He immediately checked for broken nose or jaw and found them to be intact, more or less. He looked at his father who was smirking at him and that made his blood boil. He let out a battle cry and lunged forward.

"You're really asking for it today old man!" Ichigo said delivering a haymaker to his father's jaw, which he promptly evaded by ducking his head.

"Don't you dare hold back on me! I'm still the man of this household!" Isshin said as he delivered a powerful punch to Ichigo's midsection. Which had his breath knocked out of his. He clutched his stomach and bile threatened to rise up his throat, he ignored that and went after his father with a jab aimed at his right cheek, reflexively Isshin ducked but he didn't expected Ichigo to stop half way. He understood his mistake, that was a faint but it was too late, Ichigo's foot came in contact with his chin which he failed to defend. He flew a good way and after descending he tried to get up but Ichigo straddled him just above his chest and started delivering powerful punches to his face and chest.

"You.." _Punch_ "son of a..." _Punch_ "half troll" _Punch_ "why.." _Punch_ "won't you.." _Punch_ "let me have..." _Punch_ "some PEACE!" _Punch Punch Punch Punch_

"Onii-chan..." A gentle voice cooed from ahead.

Ichigo looked up and saw his younger sister Yuzu, clutching her apron like a fretting mother and looking at both of them with worried eyes.

"Hey Yuzu" he said looking at her but made no effort to get up from his now unconscious father.

"Onii-chan..." She said again but now her voice carried a slight edge which usually indicated that she was not happy with what's going on.

Ichigo sighed and got up from there and made his way to her and gave her a small kiss on top of her head and said "sorry... But he started it"

"Onii-chan.. You know how Otou-san is, take it easy on him.." She said looking at him with the same eyes he had, both inherited them from the same source.

"I DID take it easy on him but he went on babbling About "being the man of the house" and kept beating me, I have to defend myself you know?" Ichigo gave a small smile to soothe her worry.

Yuzu gave a small pout to display her dissatisfaction and Ichigo lost all his argument and gave her an sigh "alright, alright next time I'll take it easy on him, happy?"

Yuzu gave a smile that reminded him so much of his mother. In some ways Yuzu was spitting image of their mother, down to her smile and pout. He couldn't keep the smile down and patted her head but Yuzu had other plans, she gave him a strong hug to display her delight.

"Thank you Onii-chan.." She mumbled from his chest.

Ichigo stiffened the first few seconds she hugged him, he wasn't big on physical display of affection. But gradually he calmed down and rested his chin on top of her head and hugged her back but said nothing.

Yuzu disengaged from the hug and said "Onii-chan there's rice and fish curry downstairs, be sure to eat plenty. You're still growing up and you need a lot of nutrition and I've washed your clothes and they're at the living room and be sure to apply face cream, its very chilly outside.."

Ichigo stared at her with a twinkle in his eyes and said "yes mom.."

Yuzu went a very dark shade of red and admonished him "Onii-chan!" With a small voice she continued "Please don't tease me.."

"What? You are, you remind me so much of our mother.." Ichigo laughed full of mirth.

"... You really think so?" Yuzu spoke her voice full of uncertainty.

Ichigo suddenly snapped out of his daze and remembered that his twin younger sisters didn't get to spend much time with their mother. They barely had any memory to remember her by. And its all his fault... Why did he had to go save that girl... Why didn't he listened...

"Yeah..." Ichigo said his voice full of self-loathing.

Yuzu sensed that something changed, being the maternal Kurosaki she has become attuned with their mood and behavior. She came up to him and took his hand in her and gave her best smile, her Onii-chan was such a good person, that face that he was making did not go well with his face at all. This gloomy features that he wore didn't suit him at all. So she tried to assure him that everything is alright, they're here for him. That seemed to do a little as he looked a bit less tensed but the vibe didn't change. He let go of her hand and gave her a small and sad smile and made his way to downstairs.

Yuzu was looking at his back and she became sad. Ever since he woke up after the coma he's been like this. They tried everything but her Onii-chan didn't seem to let anyone in. He suffered alone. Many thought that Yuzu was a bit airhead, they were not wrong, she was a bit of an airhead but not to extent of ignoring something of this magnitude. She felt a hand on her shoulder and knew who's it was.

"Otou-san... Onii-chan is.. Onii-chan is.." She was just about to cry but her farther hugged her and consoled her, murmuring soothing words in her ear. When she calmed down a bit she asked her father.

"Can't we do anything Otou-san? Onii-chan is not well... He smiles but he's not happy, i don't want to see him so sad Otou-san.."

Her father sighed and said "he doesn't want help. That idiot son of mine is too hung up on the past. We can't get through and he won't share with us. I just hope he shares with someone"

They both nodded and got up to join the rest of the family at the dinner table.

* * *

It seems like fate had a bone to pick with him, it rained the previous night, the water should've been gone by now or so he thought but lo and behold there's water everywhere on the street. As much Ichigo liked winter he absolutely loathed rain and its effects, it reminded him of too much what he wanted to forget. Sighing he started to walk towards Ikumi-san's house and on the mention of his punishment loving boss his ire lessened a little. He granted himself a small smile, ever since that day Ikumi-san seem to be tempered a bit for him. She didn't scream and demanded that he work after-hours when he messed up one of the deliveries. She let him come a little late in the morning, even offered him breakfast. The more she acted sympathetic the more his suspicion became clear that it was her that day on the riverbank, she's the one who left him that sheet. There's also the fact that she smelled of lavender and some exotic spice Ichigo couldn't quite put his hands on, how he knew that was another story in itself, one Ichigo would never forget. Ichigo was absolutely mortified at the prospect of his boss or anyone knowing that side of him, he didn't knew how transparent he was being. He was dreading the day she will bring that matter up but it seemed like Ikumi-san didn't care or hid it very well because she has never once indicated that she'd seen him that day but the nicety of her behavior didn't go unnoticed. He drifted off to an recent memory..

 _Flashback_

 _"Ichigo, scoot over a little.." Ikumi said pushing the guy in front of her_

 _Ichigo groaned.. Why did he have to come today? He could've been sleeping or practising martial arts, why did he have to bear this punishment? Why god why? He wailed internally. Who's face did he see first upon waking up? Ugh... That goat-face... "I'll kill him once i get to the house" Ichigo thought darkly._

 _Currently Ichigo was on a train going out of karakura with Ikumi-san in tow. They got a priority delivery service which is to deliver that day but that wouldn't be a problem if the destination was in karakura but fate wasn't so fair. The destination was three hundred kilometers south of karakura, near Osaka. Ichigo forgot the name of that place as usual but Ikumi-san came along. He didn't understand why, he was perfectly capable of delivering the package himself but later he found out that the sender requested that the package must be carried with utmost care and safety, thus Ikumi-san tagged along to keep an eye on him._

 _When they got to the van, which was ancient and god knows how many years ran, finally broke. With all Ichigo and Ikumi's expertise, the van refused to come back to life and they were at their limit. They had to deliver this by evening no matter what and its already afternoon. It was supposed to be a one hour drive by car._

 _Ikumi suggested "how about we take the train Ichigo?"_

 _Ichigo huffed and said "its nearly the time when people come back from the office trains will be jam packed more than usual..."_

 _Ikumi sighed "we've got no choice, take that and let's go"_

 _Thus their current situation, into a jam packed train._

 _When Saporro came, which was one hundred miles from their destination, more people came into their compartment and if they thought it was jam packed before, now it was like a clown car. They were struggling to breath._

 _Suddenly one guy pushed Ikumi and she couldn't keep her balance and landed straight onto Ichigo. Acting on instinct he switched the delivery to his left hand and circled the right hand around her waist to keep her from falling. He forgot about everything and his protective instinct took over, he glared at the guy who pushed her_

 _"Hey old man, how about you stop pushing her?" He said with a voice that Hichigo would've been proud of._

 _Said man took a step back seeing the feral look on the other man's face and looked panicked and was just about to bolt, he would've, if he was not in a crowded compartment he would've bolted. He settled for being as far from them as possible_

 _Ichigo looked back Ikumi and said "Ikumi-san are you al..."_

 _The words died in his mouth, he became extremely aware in what position he was in with his very beautiful boss, yes he finally admitted to himself that he worked for a rather very beautiful woman and was very aware of her._

 _Her face was in the nape of his neck and very close to his throat, she seemed satisfied with their current arrangement as she made no move to move away but only clutched him tighter on the collar of his shirt. His chin rested on top of her head and his nostrils were suddenly invaded by a beautiful but faint scent of lavender. "This smell is coming from her..?" Ichigo thought and suddenly something clicked inside his mind. The day he spent on the riverbank, there was a sheet there that smelled exactly like this..._

 _Ichigo was sure he was so red that his name was justified. Just as he was about to push her away he saw there's no space behind her. People took the opportunity and moved up to the space she granted them and now even if Ichigo wanted he couldn't let go because there's simply no space._

 _He felt that his body has gone rigid and he was sure she could feel him being rigid. For both of their sake he tried to calm down but his stubborn body and mind wouldn't listen. Meanwhile another guy was worming his way to them and Ichigo didn't like a bit of that. He said_

 _"Ikumi-san... We..uh" he stuttered_

 _Ikumi looked up and gave him a nod as if to say "continue"_

 _"We need to move Ikumi-san..." He finally blurted out_

 _Ikumi said nothing and put her head down on his shoulder and he didn't know what to do, should he move her? She'd kick him in the groin if he touches her any way she didn't like, of that he was sure but it was better than any random guy groping her. Steeling his nerve he got to work._

 _Tightening good hold in her waist he gently tugged her towards him and when she followed without hesitation, he kept her close and in a single move reversed their position so now his back was on the people side and was still facing him but now her back was in the window side._

 _Constant pushing of people forced them to be much more closer than any of them would like to be, it wasn't good for their sanity, being so close to each other. Their minds may have been neglecting the possibility for more sane reason but their heart was another thing altogether._

 _Ichigo looked down at her and she was looking down at their feet, for trying to keep his balance he had to put one hand right above Ikumi's shoulder and onto the window pane and had to lean into her. He noticed that he stopped being frigid and was looking at her. His conscious mind was screaming "this isn't right! You must stop at once!" But his mind could take a backseat once in a while, for now he settled for looking at this beautiful woman in front of him._

 _Ikumi felt his piercing gaze and looked up and gasped, she hadn't seen such an expression on Ichigo's face, ever. It was a gaze of a lover or of a fond one. Had she really been that careless? She had only meant to help when she was being sympathetic. Never did she one realised that Ichigo might not think that. He_ _ **was**_ _quite young and they do make mistakes but right now the gaze he was giving her, did not promise such things._

 _Suddenly their compartment jerked and everyone in the compartment shifted somewhat. Ichigo came face to face, nose to nose with his boss and was aware of her strong brown eyes widening at their closeness but not withdrawing, she couldn't even if she wanted. They looked at each other's eye and saw each other's intention as clear as water from the purest stream._

 _One pair had astonishment written all over them, another pair had an unidentified look in them that promised of something far more dangerous than a jerky train ride._

 _They arrived at their destination and the door opened and suddenly as if their haze cleared up they both jumped from the other as if the other person was holding a live electric wire._

 _Ikumi looked at him for a second and saw him mortified at what just happened and took the package and just started waking towards the exit, not looking back._

 _Ichigo was just behind her and was trying to be a step behind, which was hard beacuse she walked slow. Of course she walked faster than any normal female but still slower than him._

 _They delivered the package and got out of there and took the returning train an hour later and took extra care to be as far away from each other as possible._

 _No one said a word to each other ever since._

 _Flashback end_

That was two days ago, he didn't go to work yesterday and she didn't call him. As he was thinking these things he realized that he was quite close to her house and he crossed the road and was walking to get house again. Suddenly a red sports car blasted through the street with speed easy above the limit and drenched him with the water that was in the street. He looked like he just took a bath. He screamed curses at the car and the driver and thought he m that he had to go to his house again and change but first he thought he should let Ikumi-san know or she'll hunt him down. Yesterday she was lax because... Well, because something weird happened between them but she's not gonna tolerate two days of absence. He shrudderd,

 _"I better let her know it she'll skin me..."_ He thought and with this last thought he arrived at her doorstep.

* * *

 **A/N: They are such complicated people with their own brand of insecurities, ideologues and indomitable character/attitude that its difficult to write and keep them in character, on top of that there aren't any romantic affliction between them in the first place (i.e Cannon). So if they seem a bit/a lot OOC, I apologize.**


	6. Sunburn

**Disclaimer : Nah but just in case you're wondering, no i don't own bleach. I'm just making them dance to my tune.**

 **Important note : I normally don't do this but its just so perfect that I don't even care. First my dear readers, at this point, download/stream the song "Believe" by "Skillet" from the album "Awake" and put it on loop. If you already have that, you're awesome. You could say that this is like the soundtrack for this chapter. I wrote it while listening to this song and i firmly believe (see what I did there? :D) this'll enhance your reading experience, when you see "$$$" (without brackets) play the song, Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6 : Sunburn

"Son of a..." Ikumi cursed for the infinitieth time, she burned her hand over the stove she has worked over for most likely, more than thousand of hours. She was so distracted that it was a miracle anything was getting done in this household, it has been this way since the...

 _"No! Don't think about that!"_ Ikumi thought vehemently. She distracted herself by making a chicken pie, again.

It was repetitive process ingrained into her mind in a form of muscle memory. No matter how hard she tried to distract herself by doing kitchen work, she just succeeded into focusing what she was trying to forget. Its not like she hadn't tried everything else. She tried doing deliveries when Ichigo didn't come yesterday, she tried hanging out with her friends, she even tried meditation to calm her down but whenever she closed her eyes all she she could feel, see and hear was Ichigo...

 _"No no NO! Goddammit No! I don't wanna think about that, I don't wanna think about that, I don't wanna..."_

She chanted this in her mind like some sort of mantra, it was working but barely... She could feel herself calming down, the throbbing pain in her frontal lobe was subsiding slowly, giving her the sweet feeling of Ecstasy.

Then she stopped and took some big breaths to calm down and just when she was about to resume her pie making..

"Mom" Karou spoke almost in her ear.

Ikumi jumped a good way forward and looked back at Karou with fanatic eyes,

"How many times have I told you to announce yourself!" Ikumi spoke, half angry at him for not listening to her and half angry at herself for behaving like that.

Karou was looking at his mother with odd eyes, his mother rarely spoke with such high voice and was rarely frazzled. So this was an odd turn of events for her. He decided to be cautious and said,

"Mom...?"

Hearing that hesitant tone in her son's voice made her snap out of her stupor and she smiled sweetly at her son and said "Be sure to not to do that to mama again, OK? Else I'm gonna be very angry" she started with the sweet voice she used with her son and finished with a mocking anger tone and flashed a smile at her son to soothe his worries.

Karou wasn't fooled, since the day before yesterday, his mom has been acting very strange. When she came home that night, he asked where she was and she walked right past him and didn't bother to answer him as if she didn't see him. He was standing right in front of her! How could she not see him? He chalked it up to exhaustion but then how would he explain yesterday morning? His mother woke up late with bloodshot eyes as if she didn't sleep the whole night and didn't even greet him and started making breakfast in which she was so distracted that she nearly burned herself, twice.

It was clear his mother was hiding something but he didn't push, if she wanted him to know, she'd tell him. Otherwise no point pestering her about it. He looked at his mom and saw she looked incredibly tried, so he asked if he could help. Hey, his mother taught him nothing if not to be a gentleman.

"You look tired mom, can i help?" Karou asked cautiously but with a hint of concern in his voice.

"No... Honey its just... I'm just..."

 _"Think Ikumi think!"_ She racked her brain in a vain effort to come up with something believable. Just when she was about to give up an idea hit her _"Yes! That's perfect! He won't ask anymore questions and its perfectly believable"_

"I'm just tried honey... Its womanly stuff.. Nothing to worry about,.." She gave him a tired smile.

 _"oh...OH!"_ Karou was suddenly embarrassed for presuming things and lowered his head and said

"Its... its okay mom.. You don't have to explain it to me, its just... you looked so tired that I wanted to help."

"That's very sweet of you young man, now wash your hands and sit down, pie will be ready in just a minute" she said with tired voice.

"Yes mom.." Karou's fading voice could be heard as he made his way to the washroom.

Ikumi huffed and thought that was way too close for comfort, from now on she has to maintain her image in front of son more firmly, which seems to be an effort now there's a certain orange haired person who somehow could leave her with a jumbled mess of thoughts without even trying. Was that good or bad? Ikumi felt angry at herself for even contemplating such thoughts and concentrated on watching the pie bake. When her eyes lost focus while watching the pie bake, her mind unconsciously went to far away days when she didn't have to think twice about disciplining him, she could just put his head against her breasts and he'll be red as a tomato and start sputtering nonsense. Now if she tried that she's afraid it'll bring more effect to her than him anyway. She thought of the days when he acted defiant, the fiery glint in his eyes may have scared other people away but she was Ikumi Unagiya, handling him was child's play. Maybe not so much now...

She remembered how his eyes soften when she acted sympathetic towards him, in his eyes there was a look that begged her to continue her kindness and acceptance to him but something was holding him back. She could feel him wanting to share his worries with her, like she asked to but he always seemed hesitant. Was he afraid that he'll be judged or maybe Ikumi would thought bad of him? Thats preposterous! Ichigo maybe was harsh, brash and a little... OK a lot more rough around the edges but he was a good person.

When she first hired him, she thought of him nothing more than a brat, with absolutely no common sense and respect for the elders. As time seem to flow forward she came to see him as a damaged person, maybe more so than her. He was harboring a great pain which was eating him away. When he acted defiant and angry she knew how to counter that, with a good blow to the head or a kick to the groin. But when he cried on that riverbank, she didn't know what to do but she felt kinship toward him. She was never good at these mushy emotional stuff. She didn't have time to, she was seventeen when she had Karou on a misguided notion of love but that's not to say that Karou was a mistake, on the contrary he's the best thing that happened to her. Before she announced the pregnancy, Karou's father used to lavish money, time and love to her. It was her first time experiencing love in the emotional and physical sense, she was so overwhelmed that she thought Karou's father would stick around forever, they were in love... Weren't they? She realised how foolish she was being when Karou's father left, she was five month into pregnancy. They'd talked about marriage, living far away from here, starting a life together... Everything.

At first she couldn't believe it... He left? She was in denial for so long that her parents had to step in, they made her understand that he's never coming back but right now the life inside her needs her back. It needs it's mother back. Ikumi stared blankly at both of them and thanked them for coming here and talking some sense into her. .

That night she wailed, for the first and last time, she vowed. Her child needs her and there's nothing more important than that.

She thought she'd given up on mans. There were many proposals and marriage promises but she stayed firm on her belief.

 _"Man, not to be trusted"_ she thought nostalgically.

But why is it then that her idiot assistant unlocks something in her heart that is so vague yet so familiar...

Its the state of trust, dependence and dare she say... Love?

Ikumi reeled back as if someone had physically pushed her and vehemently though, _"What?! NO! Godamnit! I don't love him, I can't love him. He's an idiot who doesn't know his ass from a hole on the ground. I can't ..don't love him"_

She remembered the day on train. She should've disengaged the moment she fell on him. But by the way his hand moved around her waist, snaking her close to his chest where that faint but maddening scent of meadow and musk resided, she surrendered. How many years has it been since she was held like this? Ten years? Right now she didn't want to let go, her mind didn't seem to care who was the person in front of her but she knew that she wanted to be held like this a moment longer, feel this safe a moment longer. Wanting to be more close to this person in front of her, her unconscious mind molded her body to fit his, she caught his collar and tugged him roughly to come even closer and then she nuzzled his neck with her nose to smell more of that intoxicating scent.

When he told her that they had to move, she didn't trust her voice to answer him, it was likely to be hoarse and raspy from all the emotion that was flooding her mind. She sighed, put her head on his shoulder and gave in to him. Let him decide what he wanted to do. When she felt a gentle tug on her waist, she didn't know what to feel but she knew what to do. She went with his lead without a second thought and suddenly her back was on the window pane with Ichigo no more than six inches away. She couldn't look him in the eye, she was afraid he'll see all that she was feeling for him at that moment. She decided that their shoes were much more interesting than that lovely face. When the train suddenly jerked and caused Ikumi to look up she saw Ichigo with a very identifiable look on his face. He was looking at her with half lidded eyes, his eyes seemed to have changed in colors, in the dying sunlight of that beautiful winter afternoon which was seeping through that window, they looked golden like molten gold. He was so close and though looking at her with half lidded eyes, looking at her so clearly that she could count his eyelashes. The moment seem to freeze. Ikumi couldn't understand what was happening to her body, she was inching forward, her lips parting without her conscious command, slowly but surely and Ichigo was doing the same.. It was almost as if they were about to... About to...

Then suddenly the train door swished open and they snapped out of her daze. That time she was saved by godly intervention, she might not be so lucky every time.

This was dangerous... Ichigo Kurosaki was dangerous. She never thought she'd say this.

Ikumi Unagiya was a proud woman and she'd rather die than admit this to anyone, but she... She was...

 **She was afraid.**

She was afraid of Ichigo Kurosaki and of what he could do to her. Ikumi was a self-sufficient woman, who didn't need a man in her life or so she thought. Many people depended on her, that includes her most precious child and she'd rather kill herself than deprive him of anything.

With her priority set straight, her decision became much clear.

* * *

Ichigo calmly walked down the hall and into the kitchen hoping to find his beautiful boss. It seems like she wasn't there and so he made his way to the makeshift office that was also a spare bedroom. He lightly called out to her

"Ikumi-san? Ikumi-san?"

He saw her over the desk scribbling something down with utmost concentration, which explains why she didn't hear him. Curious to see what had her attention to that extent, he made his way to her like a cat. Without a whisper he peeked over her left shoulder to see what she was writing. But unfortunately he exhaled and that breath hit Ikumi right in the shoulder and she nearly jumped over the desk. When she looked back at him she was furious and shouted,

"You idiot! Don't you have any manners or common sense at all? Who sneaks up on people?!"

Ichigo smiled cheekily at her knowing that she didn't mean anything by it. After spending almost half a year with her, he was beginning to understand her, albeit slowly. She was so familiar in some ways to him that it was scary, like how she would mask her true emotions behind fake anger or sometimes very real anger. Or how she would take care of everyone and if someone called her on it she'd blatantly deny everything.

The time Ichigo spend with her regardless of whether he was doing deliveries or doing menial chores for her, he never felt bad. On the contrary, sometimes it felt good. Ikumi wasn't a person who'd coddle you, if she didn't like something she'd let you know. If you suck at what what you're doing she'd let you know. She was the confrontational type, she'd get in your face and that's what Ichigo liked. Too many people treated him with great care like he was some china figurine. Yes he was helpless now, no one needed to remind him constantly for every waking moment of his life, he felt it all around him. The helplessness, the suffocating feeling of worthlessness, it was... Is eating him away. No matter what he does, who he does it with there's always a feeling of melancholyness in their attitude that Ichigo himself wanted to forget.

This is why he liked Ikumi-san's company more than his friends. She didn't make him feel worthless. In her shop he still mattered and he liked that, he liked being needed. And not once she asked or pushed about the things that bugged her about him, he was sure she had many questions but she held them back, be could see it in her eyes. But she was waiting for him to come to her.

A few days ago she voiced her thoughts and Ichigo was about ninety percent sure that she saw him on that riverbank in that state and took care of him. The thought at first terrified him, he didn't want to be this weak in front of anyone, let alone in front of the one person he thought he could find solace in. But not only she took care of him, she also didn't ask any questions about that incident. He was grateful for her consideration and considered many times to open up to her, since she took the risk of telling him that she wouldn't mind if he does share his woes with her.

After that day he tried to tell her what happened to him at the riverbank. He thought he would never find the strength to explain this to anyone. But strangely he didn't find the thought of her knowing everything about him threatening. It felt soothing. Maybe its because she didn't judge him ever or because of her genuine concern. He thought that he would tell her everything. He thought it'd feel good to let another soul know.

Then the train incident happened and quite frankly he wasn't as much spooked as he thought he would be if something like this happened. On that train, holding her so close to him, feeling her perfect curves and edges against him felt almost... Natural, like it's supposed to be. THAT sacred the shit out of him.

Ikumi-san and...him? The mere thought sounded delusional and suicidal, she would cut off his balls and make meatballs out of them and feed them to him if she knew which way his thoughts were progressing. But in that congested compartment of that heavenly train the thought of them being together didn't sound so crazy. The way she clung to him gave him hope of something that he thought he would never have the pleasure to have.

The day before yesterday when he got home all he could think of was her. How perfectly she fit him, like a long lost piece of the same puzzle, Ying-yan. He had to take a cold shower to calm down his body and drown his much vulgar thoughts. Hey! It wasn't his fault that he could still remember how she smelled or how she molded herself to fit him better. Honestly he didn't know what he was thinking when he grabbed her waist, it was instinctual actually, he saw her falling and he reacted instantly. He never thought that would invoke this type of reaction within her. She truly was a mysterious creature who was now looking or rather glaring at his amused face. He better answer quickly or she might call upon her inner devil.

"Just wanted to see what you're doing so intensively that you didn't even hear me coming in, Ikumi-san." He finished innocently

Her glare changed into a curious look as she took notice of his attire,

"Why are soaking wet Ichigo?"

"Some kid with a fast car decided to give me a shower..." Ichigo grumbled with barely contained fury at the bastard. _"I better not see you in karakura again or the cemetery will gain a new tombstone"_ he thought darkly.

"You'll catch cold if you stay in that any longer, take a bath here" Ikumi said thoughtfully.

"What?! No! That would be imposing on you Ikumi-san. I just came to tell you that I'll be late because of this. I'll go home and take a shower be right back ASAP" Ichigo said embarrassedly.

"Nonsense, you can take the shower right there in that spare bathroom and leave the clothes, I'll dry them out for you" Ikumi said.

"OK..." Ichigo said timidly.

Then he made his way to the bathroom and started undressing. First he took off his black jacket and then took off his V-neck T-shirt and was absentmindedly unbuckling his belt and heard someone grasp, he turned around to see who was that and was greeted by a unusually bashful Ikumi-san, who was looking everywhere but at him. He thought _"what happened?"_ And then he suddenly remember that he's half naked in front of her. His first instinct was to cover himself up but then he thought of teasing her a bit. Give her a bit of her own medicine. He smirked and turned around with his jacket and t-shirt in hand and made his way to her.

"Ikumi-san, these are drenched. I don't think you can dry them out that fast. Could you lend me a shirt or T-shirt? And while you're at it could you also dry out my Jeans?" Ichigo said smiling at her, fully aware how uncomfortable she was.

"Ye...yeah, just put them on that chair when you're inside the bathroom and I'll dry them out..." Ikumi still not meeting his eye or looking anywhere near him, finished in a quite tone.

"Thank you Ikumi-san! You're a life saver" in a rare and rather bold display of affection he pecked her cheek and drew back sheepishly to observer her reaction.

Unless she was coming down with the flu, that red tint on her check validated that she was blushing. Ichigo had the emotional understanding of a rock but even he knew what this meant. Whatever he felt or what he thought he felt was at least somewhat mutual.

"Yeah... You're welcome" Ikumi said in a hurry and nearly bolted from there without the clothes but returned briefly to take them off his hand and made large strides out of the room.

If she stuck around she could've saw the booming smile that Ichigo was wearing. His heart felt the lightest since his power loss. He lightly hummed as he made his way to the bathroom.

* * *

Ikumi had to lie down on the couch, she didn't trust her knees. They were about to give out on that room in front of that idiot.

She lightly touched the part of her cheek where Ichigo kissed her and felt the same tingling sensation she felt then. What was that brat thinking? Playing with her like that!? She'll make sure to kick him in the groin for the stunt he pulled.

She was just pondering a whole ago that if he was indeed dangerous, now there's no doubt in her mind. Ichigo Kurosaki is the most dangerous entity she has ever faced. He was able to reduce her to a bashful school girl with a kiss on her cheek and a disarming smile. This was not good, this was bad... She had to constantly remind herself of the betrayal that was done to her, to keep her emotions in check. But as time passes, it is becoming harder and harder to do so. Its hard to think of him as an evil entity when he was wearing that disarming smile. So childlike yet so mature. He was able to switch between his two persona so fast and suavely that she was having trouble to keep up. One moment he doesn't understand the simplest things and in the other he was looking at her like she was a three course meal and he was a starving man.

This was not right, this shouldn't happen. He was her assistance and apprentice. She was supposed to teach him business and in turn he would help her running the business. What strange turn of events...

Suddenly she remembered that the sixth batch of chicken pie was still in the oven and was likely very charred from how long she was neglecting it

 _"Oh shit!"_ She thought as she scrambled to the kitchen only to find that the pie was still cooking, it'll only take a few more minutes to cook to perfection. She rested her head on the counter top and dozed lightly. She came back a few minutes later from the smell of the pie. She opened the oven door and the savory aroma of a perfectly cooked chicken pie invaded her nostrils. Just as she was about to bring it out if the oven, a hand came from below her hand and cupped her hand gently and she heard,

"Allow me.."

The heavy timbre of that voice made her shrudder. And she allowed him to cup her hands into his and when she felt the touch of his naked chest against her, she almost fainted but kept composure. He was bringing the pie out of the oven so slowly she thought they might never part.

At last he brought the pie up to the country top and moved in to be more closer to her. His hands cupping her and rested on the counter top, his chest touching her back. It was almost like a hug but Ichigo was standing behind her.

He then moved their hands off the counter and brought them to her belly and moved his head to be on her right shoulder. He gave her a small squeeze on her hand and drew her back to his chest. He could still smell that beautiful lavender scent. That day on the train he smelled her hair but the scent was faint. Beacuse it didn't originated from there, the smell was much stronger on her neck. He nuzzled her neck to devour more of that beautiful smell. He felt her going limp on his hold. She was sighing. He gave a kiss behind her right ear, just below her earlobe and in a raspy voice called out to her,

"Ikumi-san..."

 **$$$- play the damn song**

She gave a little moan and twisted in his hands, her face was in the crook of his neck. She pushed him away with her both hands, still panting. He looked at her with confused eyes and she looked at him with fearful ones.

He took a step forward to be near her again, to hold her in his arms and reassure that everything is alright but he halted immediately when he saw her backing away.

"Stay... Stay away from me..." She said in a meek voice so unlike her.

"Ikumi-san... Wha... What's wrong...?" Ichigo's eyes clouded in confusion, he was visibly hurt by her rejection.

By now Ikumi composed herself enough to stand straight and look him in the eye. The fiery glint in her eyes didn't lessen a bit when she saw him hurt.

"Ichigo, what are you doing?" She asked, her voice stern and tight from the anger she was hiding.

"I... Um... Wha.." Ichigo stammered away as he could not understand what could've changed her attitude so drastically. One moment she was sighing happily in his arms and on the other she's pushing him away and glaring at him like he's some sort of criminal.

"Let me clear up any confusion you might have." She started in a stem voice. "What you did right now was very inappropriate and unwanted. I've never once indicated anything slightly to that direction, you're mistaken if you think I'm infatuated with you. I've been showing you kindness because I saw you that day on that riverbank, crying. I don't know what prompted that but I just thought I'll be a bit more kind toward you, clearly that idea was misplaced. You don't even understand how to separate emotions. The kindness I showed towards you was purely platonic, listen to me loud and clear if you didn't get it the first time, I have no romantic feeling towards you, I did not have and I will not have. I'll forgive you this time because you're still young and don't know the consequences of your actions but if you ever touch me again" she stopped to take a breath and screamed the next part "I'll kill you!" Ikumi finished with what looked like a disgusted huff.

As Ichigo was listening to her, at the first few sentences the confusion on his faded and he was listening to her with his mouth agape with a expression of astonishment. When she finished his jaw was grinding against each other so harshly that he thought they'd come out but he could care less at that moment for that. His eyes took the dull blue color and his expression became unreadable. He uttered only one sentence,

"Is that so?"

Ikumi looked at him and found his expression unreadable and his eyes dull. Somewhere back of her heart, it hurt to see the eyes she knew to be so expressive, to be so full of life, become dull. His eyes were almost stone blue color. The hardness in them made her take a step back and she defiantly answered

"Yes, if you ever even try to touch me I'll kill you" came her calm reply.

"I see..." He started with a noticeably calm voice that's so unlike him, she has never heard him so calm.

"I'm sorry Ikumi-san, its just as you said, I've misunderstood several things, rest assured in the future I'll not be making such mistakes" The formal tone he used sounded bitter in her ear and he wasn't a bit sorry or maybe he was, the expression he was wearing now was impossible to read.

"And I'm sorry that I've touched you, rest assured that you won't have to kill me as I'll never touch you again for as long as I live, now if you'll excuse me. I'm in no condition to work today, I'm feeling quite warm and I fear I'm coming down with the flu." A blatant lie, but a clever escape tactic. She knew he was lying but she wanted to get away from him as fast as possible, so she allowed his lie. She nodded to give him permission

In return he said nothing, he took his jacket and his V-neck T-shirt and put them on and without sparing her a glace made his way out of the house with stiff strides.

She was looking at his back with defiance or at least that's what it looked like. She watched him go out of the house and when she was sure no one was there, she slumped on the floor limply. She drew her knee closer to her body and rested her head on them.

She did the right thing... Right? He was so young and immature, he wouldn't have understood the feelings he was invoking within her, he wouldn't be able to handle it. More importantly she had other responsibilities, her son, her business, and her parents. It never would've worked. She wasn't sure why she was trying to console herself. It really was the best thing to do. Then why was she feeling so...

Empty?

She rewinded her memories an hour back. She could still see his childlike innocent smile and then she remembered how she had hurt him. That flabbergasted expression on his face when she began her verbal assault. The hurt was clear in his eyes, she could see it but she didn't stop, like a sadist she continued to hurt him and when she was finished she couldn't identify this person in front of her. She had completely changed him. From his gentle smile to his soft eyes, from his shy attitude to his love...

Yes... That's right, he did, to some extent, loved her. She could see it now. Ichigo wasn't the type of person who'd kiss and hug just for the fun of it. Yes.. She could see it now. She destroyed it with her own hand. She could see the light fading from his golden brown eyes, and a much harder stone blue color replacing them. When he started to speak, his voice was so formal and fluid that she had trouble believing this was the same person who would stutter in her presence. But he didn't stutter then, every word was pronounced with a tight stone cold voice. It was like listening to a dead man speak.

Her trouser was drenched near the knee area, ah... She must've splashed some water when she was washing Ichigo's clothes... Yes that's it.

She suddenly felt incredibly tried and wanted to sleep... She didn't even have any energy to get up from there, so she rested her head on the carpet and surrendered to the sweet sleep. The last conscious thought in her mind as she drifted off to sleep was, Ichigo...

Smiling.

* * *

 **A/N: Man...i get waaaay too winded up when writing... Look at this big ass chapter! When I write i kinda forget about everything else... My bad. Do you guys like big chapter or short chapters? Let me know. As for Ichigo, no he's no brat or a horney guy... Well yes he's horny, he's a teenage boy/man, who isn't horny at that age? but that's not the case here. I can explain Ichigo's mindset but I'll probably take another chapter like this! Just to explain.**

 **If you guys are seeing a lot of typos, i apologize. All these are done from an Android smartphone, i do not have computer access.**

 **On a very related note, as of right now (04/10/2015) this story has more than 1100 views and 500 visitors. Thank you guys!** _ ***anime tears***_ **this is not a popular pairing so seeing this kind of response in less than a month on my first story is like... Seriously guys i feel like Zeus! "Release the kraken" and all that, but I'll just release my writing. Don't worry the world is safe... For now!** _ ***evil laugh***_

 **Syborg signing out.**


	7. Moonless Sky

**Disclaimer** **: This again?** _ **Sigh**_ **, no. Sadly I don't own bleach, Tite kubo does. And if he's felling generous, I ain't complaining..**

 **Rating is bumped to "M" just to stay safe.**

 **Soundtrack for this chapter is "Follow" by "Breaking Benjamin" from the album "We are not alone" and "You fight me" from the the album "Phobia"**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 : Moonless sky**

"Umph! I surrender! I surrender!" The kid screamed and the fist raised above his head stopped only after grazing him a bit and an annoyed huff came out of the mouth of the attacker. He let the kid down and looked at the crowd and screamed,

"Next!" But no one dared to approach him as he was looking at them with cold eyes, like how a Wolf stalks its prey before attacking.

"I'll be your opponent" said a lean looking man in his late twenties or early thirties. He was wearing traditional karate uniform with a blue insignia embroidered on the upper left side.

"And who might you be?" Said the other man, looking almost bored.

"Tanakawa Oghirou, sixth level black belt and in charge of this dojo. At your service" he said and bowed before his opponent.

Seeing his opponent showing him respect, he did the same and bowed before the man and said.

"Oghirou-san, everyone here is weak. Perhaps you'd be able to quench my thirst?" He smiled but the smile did not reach his eyes.

"Be careful what you wish for... Mr?" The man said in a quiet voice.

"Ichigo Kurosaki" the other man declared.

"Kurosaki-san, can I know your reason to challenge our dojo? Alone?" Oghirou asked genuinely intrigued.

"No reason really, I've been out of this circle a long time, I just wanted to test myself against you guys" he replied.

"You don't look like you've been out for a long time" Oghirou observantly stated.

"I don't, do I. Well then... enough chitchat, lets play" Ichigo said stretching his leg and crackling his fingers.

"I must stop you there kurosaki-san, any type of martial arts or self-defense art teaches only to attack when you're attacked. I must politely refuse your challenge and ask you to return peacefully." Oghirou said in a solemn tone.

"So what you're basically saying is that you can't attack me until i attack you?" Ichigo said in a childlike voice.

"That's a very loose interpretation and thats not what I mea..." Oghirou couldn't finish his sentence as he had to defend himself from Ichigo's roundhouse kick.

"It's quite rude you know? Interrupting anyone when they're speaking?" Oghirou said sagely.

"I already told you... Enough chitchat. Show me what you're made of Tanakawa Oghirou!" Ichigo bellowed as he sprinted towards his opponent.

"Don't tell me I didn't warn you" Oghirou said in a quiet voice as he put up his hands and planned his legs firmly on the ground.

Ichigo stopped when he was in less than two feet away from his opponent and Oghirou didn't even twitched. Ichigo tried an experimental jab on Oghirou's right cheek. Oghirou defended and caught his hand with his left and twirled within his hands to deliver a powerful elbow strike to his opponent's chest. If it was any other person than Ichigo, they would be floored by that technical but powerful strike but Ichigo was unofficially reigning champion of his house battles with his father. He had to defend himself from that psychopathic crazy old-goat on a daily basis, it'd take more than this to floor him.

Ichigo caught his opponent's elbow with his right and swiped his leg at his opponent's heel to imbalance him. Like any good martial artist he knew the key to an excellent strike is having excellent balance and if you're imbalanced in-between a fight then your defeat is certain. So its obvious where he'll strike first.

Unfortunately for him its too obvious, Oghirou was a seasoned martial artist and like Ichigo he too knew this, so when Ichigo tried to sweep him off his feet he simply lifted his feet enough to get out of his opponent's swipe range and when Ichigo used that move he had to give it some power by putting some body weight into it and thus his strike took momentum and even when Ichigo saw his opponent saw through his move he couldn't slow down because of momentum his strike gained.

Oghirou saw this and angled his body away from him and raised his already raised leg to his opponent's rib and curled his leg to his own chest and and then he striked his opponent right in the lower right ribs. The strike looked like a canon ball exiting from a canon. The strike was so powerful that Ichigo flew several feet and landed on his back with a thud.

 _"Yes! Hahahah! Yes! This is it! I've found one at last! He might be able to do it where so many other failed. But this is not enough, he's holding back, I can feel it. Gotta wake him up! Hahahah!"_ Ichigo thought manically and sat up and looked at his opponent and found him looking at him with pitiful eyes. Despite bile threatening to rise up his throat and the pain from one or maybe two cracked ribs, he managed to smile. A smile that splits his lips to his ear and could be called a manic grin. He said,

"Good Oghirou-san, good! You're the opponent I've been searching for. Show me more!" He finished with getting ready to strike again.

Oghirou was a little bit unraveled, despite the obvious pain, his opponent was smiling. _"He doesn't look the crazy type, he talked normally and even spared students. So why..."_ Oghirou thought curiously and then he looked his opponent in the eye and everything clicked into place. From one martial artist to another, there's an unspeakable bond of truth and trust and any seasoned warrior like Oghirou can read their opponents perfectly if given time. And right now he could see his opponent's wish clearly.

 _"So that's what this is... I can't say I condone your actions Kurosaki-san but I understand... Many people handle this in many different ways, your way is not unheard of. If this is what you want then as a fellow martial artist I'll grant your wish."_ He stopped pondering and said,

"Come Kurosaki-san, if you dare!" And renewed his fighting stance.

Ichigo came with a kick aimed at his opponent's head, which Oghirou ducked masterfully and swiped his leg in a clockwise fashion to topple his opponent's balance but Ichigo jumped slightly to avoid that and with his dormant leg gave a kick to Oghirou's head. And Oghirou reeled back several feet. Disoriented.

Ichigo gave time to his opponent to regroup his thoughts and when he saw that his opponent was ready he took an experimental step forward and brought his arms forward. Oghirou did the same and eventually they locked arms and looked dead in each other's eye. Like an old western movie staring match.

"I understand" Oghirou uttered.

Ichigo looked surprised and said "What are you blabbing about? Did I hit your head too hard?"

"I understand why you're doing this.." Oghirou said, his voice solemn.

Ichigo's eyes blazed with fury and he sneered at the older man "You can talk high and mighty after you've beaten me to the ground!"

"So be it" Oghirou replied calmly.

Suddenly the hell broke lose, Ichigo lunged at him with a battle cry and a well placed chop aimed at his opponent's neck. Oghirou blocked that with his left hand and launched a lower kick aimed at his opponent's shin, to restrict his movement. Ichigo twisted his leg so Oghirou got the harder part of the shin, making his kick redundant. But Oghirou wouldn't let go that easily, he adjusted his stance and punched Ichigo right in the midsection with enough force to break a brick. But it only managed to push Ichigo a few feet away.

This time Oghirou charged, with a roundhouse kick that found its target without any mistakes. The sickening crunch of bone dislocating could be heard throughout the room as there was pindrop silence in there. Everyone was holding their breath to see the outcome of this intensive battle. They had never seen their teacher fighting someone with so much zeal. It was clear the other person was no slouch, keeping up with a sixth level black belt from Kyokushin discipline in no laughing matter. They breathlessly watched.

Oghirou was impressed. From what he could tell from their battle is that, Kurosaki-san wasn't trained in any particular discipline he knew, rather he was mixing various different techniques from very different branches. And he wasn't very traditionally trained. Whoever trained him gave him a crash course. Normally a person with crash course can defend themselves from punk and wannabe gangsters, but locking heads with a black belt? Impossible. But Kurosaki-san wasn't your average student, more he fought more he became fluid. Just the opposite of what every martial artist does. Then Oghirou understood why Kurosaki-san was so good, even nearing on his level. He had an impeccable instinct. Almost an animal like instinct. Traditionally students are taught to defend themselves from various attacks with different "kata" or ways, but Kurosaki-san doesn't have a traditional base, he breaks every rule and yet every time he successfully defends against his attacks. Oghirou thought its time.

Ichigo was really breathless, fighting against a sixth level black belt was really taking its toll on his body. His opponent hits faster and harder than him. And he barely has any time to formulate any strategy. He's still standing only because of his instinct. He thought of going on the offensive.

Oghirou defended against his opponent's punch in an Akido energy redirection technique. Many people didn't know this but before his interest in Kyokushin, he used to be an Akido discipline's disciple. Granted, he didn't get very far there but he could do basic things like "energy redirection"

Ichigo was suddenly at lost, his balance toppled, he rolled forward in a haphazard manner and Oghirou put this opportunity to good use.

Oghirou mustered nearly all his power in his left hand and gave one single punch to Ichigo's right side, right over the ribs.

Ichigo suddenly saw black and went breathless, stumbling backwards he sat down and clutched his midsection and stated coughing, amidst coughing blood came out of his mouth and his eyes were glistering. He tried to get up only to fall on his butt.

"Stay down Kurosaki-san, Rule of battle: number one, know when you're beaten." Oghirou said somberly.

"N...not.. Not enough..." Ichigo wheezed out and driven by sheer willpower he stood up.

Oghirou's eyes widened, _"Even now you won't stand down? I wish it didn't come to this but you probably want this."_ He thought but loudly said,

"Come Kurosaki-san, I'll quench the thirst you were taking about. If you're still thirsty."

Ichigo came but much sloppily and Oghirou didn't even have to think to defend himself against something of this level. He just let his body do what its trained to do from thousands of hours of training.

"Accept defeat Kurosaki-san, there is no shame in it. You're in no condition to fight" Oghirou suggested as he evaded another one of his opponent's sloppy punch.

"Never..." Ichigo said defiantly.

"Very well then" Oghirou said as he grabbed Ichigo's left hand and twisted it enough to cause Ichigo to scream out in agony and then he kicked both of his opponent's shin, not shattering them but doing enough damage so he can't stand up briefly and thus disabling his legs. And finally with his right hand he grabbed his opponent's right and twisted it against his back and with his left hand gave a precise punch to the right shoulder nerve point. Ichigo screamed but could do nothing.

Oghirou let him go and Ichigo fell limply on the floor with a thud. With his eyes open he could see Oghirou and Oghirou looked at him with pity in his eyes.

"N..o...t ..not... ne...nearly...enough..!" He wheezed out.

"Is it not enough Kurosaki-san? How much more pain do you need?" Oghirou asked sadly.

"Not...not nearly ...enough... I can... I can... Still...feel..." He said in a broken voice.

"This is your end for now Kurosaki-san, accept it" Oghirou said.

Ichigo's eyes opened up and that brilliant shade of golden brown eyes started glistering and his face contorted with agony not from the physical injury. He looked up at Oghirou and said

"This... This is not enough Oghirou-san, I can still feel, I can still hear...Make it stop..." He pleaded at the man with eyes glistering full of unshed tears.

"Sleep Kurosaki-san, sleep. I promise I'll be here when you wake up, I'll listen to you, sleep" Oghirou said sadly.

In Oghirou's hand Ichigo's head limply fell and he lost consciousness.

* * *

 _"Should've brought the cap, ugh..."_ Ikumi thought as the sunlight attacked her face.

It was unusual in the winter for the sun to be so high and warm, it almost felt like summer. The sunlight was melting away all the stray ice that was piling over karakura since the start of this winter. She looked at her phone and still no messages or calls, she sighed and proceeded to deliver the goods herself.

Since that incident one month have passed and Ichigo hasn't been taking to her much, not even looking at her in the eye. Most of their conversation was now done in form of text messages. He would message her if he couldn't come that day or if he will be late and she would reply accordingly. There was no banter or lightness in their attitude anymore. Ichigo became stiff in her presence and she didn't know how to talk to him. They both were uncomfortable in each other's presence, so they tried to spend time away as much as possible from each other as you can when you're in business together. It was working somewhat but she didn't like it. After that day she was remorseful of her action and wanted to rectify it but she also knew the damage was done and they may never get to the point where they could talk to each other freely about anything, the way it was, before these pesky feelings started to rise.

At times she thought of apologising to him but then she thought that'd give him an ego boost, why would she apologise when he touched her and made her feel… ugh! She didn't know what he made her feel but she did know that it was dangerous and she should not experience it, at least not with him. She'd accept that there's a little bit of her ego is mixed there as well. She shouldn't have to apologize. They both had faults and they both made mistakes but it doesn't mean they are lost forever. Ikumi wanted to reconcile with Ichigo but it seemed like he had completely shut down. Any questions she asked, she only got a grunt, a nod or maybe if the question required something more than a word, he would reply in a curt manner. Not bothering with formalities or his inputs. Now he acted like a doll with her, a servant.

Dammit! If Ikumi wanted a servant she'd keep a servant, Ichigo was not a servant. He was a valued assistant or ally. She really didn't miss him until he stopped taking to her. If she gave him a task, previously he'd argue or maybe throw a playful banter here and there, now he just nods and does the work! No protest not anything. He just works and at the end of the day he says a forced "goodbye" and off he goes. And the next day the cycle just repeats itself. She was so tried of it that after a week she stopped trying and did what he was doing to her. Ikumi gets why he couldn't be free with her anymore, the things she said was hardly nice but they were said in the heat of the moment and she was so overwhelmed by everything that she didn't even filtered her mouth, she just said whatever that came to her mind. She should've apologised for some of the things that she said the next day but the way he came and didn't even looked at her and barely said a word, made her stop in her tracks. She thought he might need a few days to get out of the shock and honestly so did she. But when after the first week his attitude didn't changed and she was looking like an idiot, she thought _"screw it, if that's how you wanna play, that's just fine by me!"_

Another week passed, no improvement from either of their parts but no degradations either. They were struck in an equilibrium of wanting to stay away.

In the comfort of her home and underneath her blanket, in that cozy and safe environment she would let her thoughts run wild. Creating various scenarios of "what ifs" and "what could've" and in every scenario they were happy, she was happy. Sometimes she wondered what could've happened had she not stopped him there that day, was he bold enough to continue where they left off? Of course he was, she always thought of him as bold but not once did he displayed this boldness of him to her. She thought he might've been intimidated by her, but then what changed? What could've prompted him to be so bold with as far as taking her in his arms and kissing her? She bounced the idea in her mind and got an answer in less than a second, the train incident... That was the catalyst that changed the equation of their relation, the more she thought about that, the more she couldn't comprehend why did she do what she did? Was it that hard to control herself in front of that orange haired buffoon? When did she became this weak? She had a lifetime of experience of chasing unwanted mans away, never once did she thought of what could happen if she fell for one. Wait... Did she say she fell for him? Ridiculous, she DID NOT fall for that cocky, arrogant, rude bastard. Her mind supplied wealth of memories of him being sweet, considerate and shy. In the sanctuary of her mind, where no one could invade, no one could judge her, she would think of him, not as a assistant but as something more. She was human too, she too craved love, affection and warmth. So many years of being without them, without being loved in an equal manner made her forget what it felt like. So when the prospect became real, the situation came alive and the hope of being loved once more rekindled, she panicked. Yes, not that she would ever confirm this but yes, when Ichigo showed her that there's more to love than she thought and he would like to show her or rather experience it together with her, she panicked. Old memories flooding her mind like an avalanche. Old wounds started hurting and in the process of retaliation, Ichigo got caught in the middle of crossfire. She would now agree that he barely had any fault, sure he hugged her and kisses her in a place that is not exactly appropriate but she did started the whole incident and she could barely hold it against him when she's the older one. It was her job to guide him and she portrayed a poor example.

They say past stays in the past, what a load of bullcrap! The demons of the past always casts a gaze that overshadows present and future. They do not stay there, they actively guide your present and future. Ikumi thought she was over the betrayal but apparently she was not. Ichigo brought back her teenage years, when she felt loved. In span of a few weeks Ichigo made her feel all that she felt during her teenage years, the lightheadedness, the speeding heartbeats and the dry mouth, that is not to say that these are bad feelings, on the contrary they are some of the most beautiful experience a human could hope for and Ikumi felt blessed for a moment that she still had the heart to feel these things but with love comes hate, with happiness comes sadness, such is the rule and cycle of life. When she felt love she also felt sadness, grief and the betrayal and by Gods, she didn't want to feel that again. The first time it happened she was barely functional and she wouldn't be able to live if it happened again. Her mind at that time wasn't able to separate that man and Ichigo, it only felt loved and connected them together. Her mind felt it would again get the wrong end of the stick if this continues and before she had the time to process anything she saw Ichigo standing there with cold blue eyes and the best poker face she has ever seen. The arrow had left the bow and hit dead right on the target. She didn't mean to... Really, she didn't, it was her repressed rage against the man who left her, not Ichigo. There are some things that can't be mended, Ikumi fearfully thought that this might be one of them.

She let out a groan underneath the blanket and defiantly thought, this was Ichigo, the boy who would stutter and cower in her presence. It shouldn't be too hard to bring that out of him again... Except this was not the boy she knew but a broken man. A man so shattered and torn, it was a miracle he was still standing. After she told him to share his worries with her, she could see how he was becoming free with her, he'd laugh more, there was a mischievous twinkle in his eye that promised mischief and how his scowl held no malice anymore. He was becoming ready to open up to her. She destroyed that, she destroyed that trust and it might never be mended again.

She thought she was becoming too preoccupied and anxious. She would just beat him into submission if he doesn't want to talk to her. With that thought still etched into her mind, she drifted into a semi-peaceful slumber.

* * *

Oghirou tended to Ichigo's right wrist and a look of pure pain flashed onto Ichigo's still sleeping face. Oghirou sighed and continued doing his work. He bandaged the wound tightly with some ointment pushed into the wound and leaned back to observe his work. He nodded proudly, he'd say that this is the best medical treatment anyone can give Kurosaki-san right now and moved back to lean against a beam.

He thought of when they first locked eyes, the time when Ichigo was grinning madly. He recalled asking himself of his opponent's motivation. And in the split second their eyes locked he found the answer.

In that moment Oghirou felt pain unlike anything he has ever felt. The eyes in front of him told him a tale of mountainous pain. It's not even comparable to physical pain. With physical pain if you tend to it, it eventually goes away but what of the pain that is eating you from the inside out? How to you relieve that?

In Ichigo's eyes he saw the look of a truly broken man, gaping at his last straws. Holding onto his last part of sanity with everything he has. He was trying so hard to not let go, to not lose but the battle inside couldn't be won, he gave in. And after that Oghirou understood that Ichigo didn't come here to challenge them or boast his superiority, he came here to drown his pain. He came here to be beaten to a pulp, to be beaten to an inch of his life, so he couldn't feel what was inside him. He came here to be numb. Many people seek alcohol, cigarette and even woman to forget the grief they are feeling, Ichigo chose a very different and difficult path. A path not so comfortable but the fact that he had the strength to choose this difficult path even in his maddening pain, spoke volumes about his character. He was impressed with Kurosaki-san restraint, thought he let go at the end but nonetheless it was impressive. He would say at some point he felt kinship towards Kurosaki-san. He too was alone at some point in his battle of life but he was fortunate that someone was there to pull him out of that misery, to make him understand that while pain is a stronger motivator, love of the strongest. She taught him the joys of compassion, love and friendship when he was nothing more than a wild beast.

If his intuition was correct and it's rarely wrong, Kurosaki-san was suffering a very similar fate. Though he felt the loss of more than one loved one. He felt confused, but at the same time wanted to help him. No one should suffer alone in a corner, everyone deserved to have someone in their corner, to be their rock. Kurosaki-san looked like a repressed person who wouldn't say anything until suddenly one day they will just burst. It makes sense that he had no one to talk to or maybe he just didn't want to talk about it. Now he just have to wait for him to wake up.

A half cry and a half groan tore through Ichigo's throat and he groggily opened his eye to see his surroundings. First the saw the unfamiliar ceiling, which was traditional Japanese and then he noticed a man far to his right, he absentmindedly thought, _"why isn't old-goat face attacking me?"_ And then he suddenly remember everything, the pain, his pleading and suddenly shot up like an arrow and moaned in pain and clutched his midsection. Another arm was rubbing soothing circles on his back and then he heard the man taking,

"Easy Kurosaki-san, easy. You just regained consciousness, it'd be unwise to try and go anywhere right now" Oghirou said in a fatherly voice.

Ichigo looked Oghirou in the eye and found him looking at him with nothing but concern in his eyes, he felt ashamed for what he's done. He lowered his head and said,

"Oghirou-san I've already taken too much of your hospitality, you shouldn't concern yourself with someone like me..." Said in a soft voice.

"Hush now Kurosaki-san, we'll talk all about that once you're fully healthy. For now sleep" Oghirou admonished him quietly.

"What time is it? I need to go to work... I need to call home..." Ichigo said as he laid his head on the bed.

"Already taken care of, I called your house, your father picked up and I told him you're spending the day on a friend's house. He gave you permission. But I couldn't find anything named "work" on your phone... " suddenly as if he realized he's done a crime he quickly said "Ah...I hope you don't mind I went through your contacts..."

"Ah... No it's quite OK. Actually thank you for letting my family know, there would be worried sick if i didn't call home..." Ichigo said dismissively.

"It sounds like you have a lovely family..." Oghirou said cautiously.

"My father is a bit of an odd character but he's a good man and my little twin sisters are the best sisters a guy could hope for.." Ichigo sighed happily for a change.

Oghirou, the ever perceptive man, picked up that he didn't say anything about his mother, _"Hmm, that just might be what's hurting Kurosaki-san, I shouldn't prod it right now, it might have the opposite results."_ But said, "You know if you want to talk about anything and I mean **anything,** I can listen..." He let out purposefully.

Ichigo suddenly became stiff and his stone cold persona returning, "Thank you for all that you've done Oghirou-san but i think..." He couldn't finish his sentence.

"Don't do this Kurosaki-san, don't shut yourself out" Oghirou started, "the more you alienate yourself from people the harder it becomes. Trust me, I know..." Oghirou trailed off.

Ichigo was looking at him with skeptical eyes but said nothing, seeing this Oghirou sighed and said

"You might not want to tell me anything but would you like to listen?" Oghirou asked.

Ichigo's eyes softened a bit and he remembered that this is the person who took care of him despite he looked down at him and welcomed him into his home, the least he could do was listen to him. So he said, "Yes Oghirou-san, I'll listen"

Oghirou started "There was a boy who's childhood was vivid to him as yesterday but he didn't want to relieve any of that, because it was filled with his alcoholic father beating his mother mercilessly and his mother sneaking around and cheating with other mans. He received brutal beatings in place of love, he got spat on when other kids were in their parents loving embrace. From such a young age he saw these and that became his way of life. He thought the world was merciless, cruel and indeed it was. The world has been nothing short of sadistic towards him. Throwing him into the belly of the beast, on the other hand showering others with comforts of life. He quickly understood his path and his way in life. He wasn't destined to be a good man, he was dirt, scums of scums. He understood this. So when he was of age he joined the Yakuza and quickly worked up the rank to a certain point. He had no mentionable educational background nor manners, the only thing he knew, is how to break every bone in someone's body. The word "restrain" wasn't in his dictionary. He killed many man in his quest to rise up the ranks and as he killed more and more, the upper echelon treated him with even more respect. The day his mother got murdered by his father, he just stood there looking at his mother's corpse like how you would look at a dead animal, without sympathy, without remorse. He wasn't privy to these things, love, compassion, kinship, these were alien words to him, he only knew violence and madness."

Oghirou stopped to take a breath and Ichigo's eye was as large as saucers. By now he understood he was listening to Oghirou-san's life story, how a man, a consciencesless killer transforms into this gentle, compassionate human? He was more interested in the story and eagerly waited. Oghirou took a sip of water and then resumed,

"Eventually he rised to up to be an area leader and everything was going as smoothly as it could in a Yakuza's life. One day an order came from the higher ups, saying he had to kill someone from his area, said he wasn't cooperating. Being the conscienceless murdered he was, he didn't ask for anything else and went to that man's home. First he encountered the wife and he spared her, he never killed a woman and he wasn't starting now, same with kids. Finally the man was in study room and he went there and asked him for one last time if he was going to cooperate? The man refused and the sword was slashed horizontally at his neck, his head came rolling at the killer's feet. He took the head, put it in a bag and walked away. He delivered the head to higher ups and everything was smooth again. Few days passed and suddenly one day police picked him up when he was lounging with his subordinates. They asked or said nothing, his subordinates said nothing and he understood that he was betrayed by his own group. He willingly went with them. They did unspeakable things to him and in return they wanted nothing. No information, they just wanted to torture him, he accepted that. When the nightmare ended, seven days later, they put him in a van and took him to a secluded place and STABBED him countless time on the chest. He fell limply on the grass and accepted his fate. Blood running like a river beside him, his own blood. He thought of all the people he murdered, he silently asked for their forgiveness and waited for the sweet embrace of death. The last thing he remembered before succumbing to unconscious, was a girl, hoisting him up."

Oghirou paused for a brief second and started again,

"He opened his eyes and found himself on a hospital bed, secluded to everything else, like he was in ICU or something. But the room did not look like ICU, more like a big closet. He looked to his right and saw a girl sitting there, he vaguely remembered her, she was in the house when he took that man's head. She was his family member, maybe daughter. She looked at him neutrally and said nothing. He thought it was unfair if she didn't know who he was. So he said, "Maybe you don't remember me but I'm the one who killed your father" the girl didn't even flinch and said, "I know" he couldn't understand what the girl was doing so he said, "If you know then you should kill me right now, its only fair" the girl gave a mirthless laugh and said, "I did not save you from bleeding out only to kill you, Killing is not the only way" he was totally clueless now and asked, "What do you mean?" The girl gave him a piercing look and said, "You might've taken my father away but his teachings will live forever in me, he believed that people are inherently good until they're not. Something must be the catalyst for people to change for bad. He believed in people and in humanity. I'll answer your next question also, I saved you for humanity's sake, knowing that you're my father's killer and beacuse I could. Now sleep" she ordered in a stern voice and he listened like a petulant child. After he regained strength he tried to repay her but she wouldn't have any of it. He cut all his relation to Yakuza and escaped here. In that span of time the girl taught him the value of love, compassion, and friendship and slowly from that savage beast he took a human form and broke down before that girl, asked for her forgiveness and offered his life to her but she also wouldn't have that, she only asked for his undying faith in her and offered to love him in return. From that day forth, he was a good man and vowed to remain a good man till his dying breath... "

Oghirou finished, looking a bit unnerved and fatigued. He did had to take care of Ichigo. And Ichigo was dumbstruck, here he was losing his calm for a mere girl and this man in front of him had everything taken away from him but he was still able to smile, was still able to make other people smile. His problem was minuscule compared to him...

Sensing where his thoughts were progressing Oghirou stopped him, "Do not belittle your problems Ichigo, I did not tell you my story so that you could feel sorry for me or feel sorry for yourself, if its one thing I want you to learn from my story, it'd be the time when I was alone. I had no one to talk to, my wife saved me from myself. It's because of her I'm here. And also because I had someone to talk to. So if and when you feel comfortable enough, know this, I'm here" he finished

Ichigo looked incredulously at him, this man had a hidden talent for digging up the things he wanted to bury, he cleared his throat and said

"Oghirou-san... I don't know what to say... After hearing your story, mine dwarfs. But if you're still hearing I'll take you up on your offer..."

Oghirou smiled and motioned at him to continue, and Ichigo started spilling his guts. From the day his mother was killed to his latest endeavor with Ikumi-san. Oghirou was a patient listener and did not once stopped him. Of course he left out the parts from the spiritual realm but he was a deceptively perceptive man, he sensed that Ichigo was hiding something but said nothing. When Ichigo finished Oghirou said nothing and told him to come back tomorrow, little did he knew the tomorrow would come a little late.

Ichigo came up to his house and opened the mail box and saw a very unfamiliar envelope, he tore through that as that was addressed to him and the contents made his head spin and went into his house and after beating his father only a little he helped him up and his father asked if he was sick, to which he replied in the negative and started calling his younger sisters,

"Karin! Yuzu! Come down here, I need to talk to you guys..."

Karin peeked through her bedroom door and grumbled, "What is it Ichi-ni? Can't it wait till tomorrow?"

Yuzu was in the kitchen, preparing dinner for them and she promptly appeared, "What is it Onii-chan?"

Ichigo looked tensed and said first let's go to the living room, he stated walking and the rest of the family followed, he motioned at them to sit down on the couch and all of them did. They were looking at him differently, Yuzu and the old-goat face was looking at him curiously and Karin in mild annoyance.

He cleared his throat and said, "I've got something to tell you all..."

* * *

Ichigo made his way to Ikumi-san's house to tell her something important, he didn't think this'll happen but it did nonetheless. He sighed and got into the house and stated searching for her quietly as it was already late and no point rousing the neighbors.

He found her in her desk working furiously, he looked at that fondly for one second and thought this might be the last time he will see her... He didn't want to think about that, she made it pretty clear that she wasn't interested in anything remotely related to that, so he would swallow the pain, put a smile to his face and lie to her face one last time. He schooled his expression and ironed his nerves and called out to her in a soft voice,

"Ikumi-san..."

Ikumi's eyes shot right up to meet his and she was surprised as in a very long time Ichigo was looking at her, at her eyes. His eyes didn't have that stone cold quality, in fact it was somewhat watery, like waves of sea. She was transfixed and suddenly got out of her daze and said,

"What is it Ichigo? You didn't come today and didn't even text me, if you're skipping this much I can't keep you anymore you know?" She said the last part in a mocking manner, hoping to bring the lightness they shared before any of these.

"Ah... About that Ikumi-san... I...I" Ichigo was suddenly feeling very nervous and fidgety.

Ikumi looked at him with sceptical eyes and tried to deduce, what was he trying to say that has him this nervous? She certainly wasn't prepared for what followed.

Ichigo bowed full ninety degree to show his sincerity, then he started taking in that position,

"Ikumi-san... I'm... I'm sorry" his throat was threatening to collapse, "Just not for today... I'm sorry for everything I've done, I'm the worst, I know. I constantly ditch you, make you work more than your fair share, I even made you uncomfortable. Honestly I don't know why I'm still here." He paused.

Hey hey hey! What is happening? Why is he sounding so broken? Like the world has ended for him? Didn't he know that she has forgiven him for that? Didn't he know he was still needed here, in her shop, in her life? Then... Why... Why is this sounding like ...

A goodbye?

Ikumi got up from her chair and made his way to him, he heard her coming closer but didn't move from his position and started taking again,

"I can only imagine how uncomfortable you must've felt from my advances...I can't rectify that, I can't make it right." His voice was starting to break, he wouldn't be able to do this anymore... He only had a few moments left, so he made good use of it,

"Ikumi-san... This right here is the sincerest apology that I can give you, Ikumi-san... I... I won't work here anymore..." He finished barely restraining his emotions, which was threatening to overwhelm him.

Ikumi heard everything and she felt like... She couldn't actually describe it, in the short time they spent together, they had become much closer than either of them cared to admit. They were solitary creatures, preferred to work alone, but they found something in each other, Ikumi found the companionship she was searching for and Ichigo found the courage to continue. Ikumi felt empty, void. She really did forgave him for what he has done, it was no more his fault than it was her. Then why was he, like a petulant child, trying to run away? As if running away will bring the solution? If he felt uncomfortable about what happened, he should've asked for her council. But no! He'd rather go away than try and solve this together. Ikumi really did thought right, he indeed was a child with childish tendencies. Who does that?! Running away? She would be damned if she let him get away for something so minuscule.

Ikumi came up to him and tackled him to the ground with a sleeper lock that she didn't use for a long time. The first time she used it at him, when he was acting whiny and didn't want to go do chores. She put his head more firmly on the sleeper lock and continued to squeeze his neck.

Ichigo was in such shock that he didn't even retaliate and let her put him into that deadly sleeper lock. His sense came back when he was nearly gasping for breath and furiously tapping he arm to let her know he has accepted defeat and she should let him go, then he felt her lessened the hold just a tiny bit to give him some breath and she started talking,

"What are you? an idiot?! Who does that?! First you don't talk to me for whole weeks, sulking like someone had just killed your puppy and when you did have to talk, you used text messages. Then you made me work countless more hours, I suffered from insomnia for you. I nearly had wrinkles. And just when I thought everything was OK between us, you try to run away? You think running away is the solution? What you did was forgiveable but you didn't asked for forgiveness! Not even once! You just came the next day and sulked! What was I supposed to do? Beg you? Please... You're the one who fell in love with me and..." Ikumi couldn't finish her talking.

Ichigo was quietly listening now that he had regular breaths, as he was listening to her, progressively the emotional part of him was taking over his brain, a blinding rage invaded his veins and set his blood on fire, as if to burn him from the inside out. "Running away?" "He fell in love?" What the hell was she taking about?! She was the reason he was in this whole mess, she started the whole thing, she showed him the way... And now she was mocking him? No... Ichigo had enough of mocking, enough pain, his conscious part of the brain urged him to stop what he was about to do but he couldn't see past her actions, couldn't hear past her words and without his conscious effort next few things happened.

In one swift move Ichigo freed himself for her hold and put his hand on her neck to push her down to the ground and grabbed her hands with his left and held them above her head and then he pushed his lower body weight on top of her to keep her pinned and with his right he kept balance and hovered above her face.

Ikumi didn't know what happened... One moment she was talking, the next she was pushed down with surprising force and Ichigo was on top of her holding her hands above her head and his face hovering just six or seven inches above her face. From here she could clearly see those golden brown eyes that haunted her dreams more than she would care to admit. Now they just looked tortured and full of pain. He unashamedly showed her his pain, her breath hitched and she thought, a fair amount of that pain was inflicted by her. His eyes were glistering as if he was about to cry, by he didn't, with unshed tears in his eyes he started taking,

"Running away?... Who's running away and from what? You think I should apologise? To you? What have I done to you that you didn't want?" Ichigo said in a deadly calm voice.

Ikumi started, "Look Ichigo..."

Ichigo interrupted her, "I wasn't finished talking. You've said quite much, now you will listen." He said with such authority that Ikumi kept her silence.

"I didn't asked you to be nice with me, yet you were. I didn't ask you to be compassionate, yet you were. I didn't ask for all these feelings that you awoke, yet you resurrected them nonetheless. I didn't ask for your confirmation when I kissed you but yet you did. So tell me Ikumi-san what did i do that warrants an apology?"

Ikumi was dumbstruck, lying here with Ichigo on top of her, his hand holding her hands above her head, pinning her to the ground with his lower body and his face only half a feet away, asking why did he have to apologize made her heart break. She sobbingly croaked out

"Oh Ichigo..."

Suddenly Ichigo roared, "NO! Godamnit NO! I don't want your apology dammit! I want answers, did it feel good to break my trust? my heart? Did it feel good when you strung me along? Did it feel good when you humiliated me for doing what you wanted me to do all along? Answer me Ikumi-san! ANSWER ME!" A few drops of tears dropped on ikumi's face

Ikumi's eyes were now brimming with tears, she let a few stubborn drops fall from her eyes and they rolled off he face to her shoulders. She sobbed lightly and looked at him with hurtful eyes. He really did made some good points. She started this whole thing, she encouraged him and when he did make a move, she pretended she didn't know anything and humiliated him. If he hated her now, she deserved it.

Ichigo started talking again, "How could you Ikumi-san? I trusted you, I trusted you enough to even contemplate telling you something I haven't even told my family. I..." He trailed off, his voice utterly breaking.

Ikumi listened to his words and kept sobbing, yes, she really did break his trust in her. And by the looks of it he wasn't forgiving her.

Ichigo's head suddenly felt extremely heavy and he put it onto ikumi's shoulder and they were in a full frontal hug while lying down, but neither of them payed too much attention as they were busy comforting each other. Ichigo let her hands go in a haze and she immediately circled his larger torso with her hand to squeeze him into her and in return he nuzzled her neck, to which she only gave a shuddery breath and continued to hold him closer to her. It didn't matter what the were now, but she knew she didn't want to let him go, she didn't want him to go. The whole world could see her right now for all she cared. She only wanted him in her arms like this. This felt right.

Ichigo spoke but his voice came muffled beacuse his mouth was pushed against her shoulder.

"I would've you know... I would've taken care of you if you gave me a chance... I would've liked to experience all that we could, together. But you didn't even considered something like that..." he said sadly.

Ikumi pondered in his words, yes she didn't even considered the possibility, there was just too much happening at that moment that she didn't even had time to. Her family, her son, her business, what would people say, what would her son say... Christ... She really was considering it now...

Suddenly Ichigo pushed off of her enough to look at her face from a high vantage point, while he was balancing his body on both of his hand now, beacuse he didn't have to restrain her hands. Ikumi moaned in protest but at last let him go so that he could look at her.

He looked at her do clearly, his eyes were shining like embers and she was captivated by their lights. Then he spoke,

"Ikumi-san... I'm going to break my promise to you, you can kill me later if you want... But for now, please let me have this. Please let me remember you..." He pleaded.

And then slowly, very slowly he started dropping his head, aiming for her lips, she was too captivated by him to even consider the possibility of protest, and when his soft lips descended onto her quivering ones, she opened them willingly.

Every little movement from his lips incited jagged arc of electricity in her body. She has never experienced something this intimate, his lips were soft at first, gliding over hers cautiously to see if she will reject, but that was the farthest thing from her mind. She opened her lips to accommodate him and instantly their lips started dancing in symmetry. He was slowly beginning to harden the kiss and right now he was setting the pace and Ikumi had no problem to follow his lead. Like an intimate dance, they were accommodating each other's movement as if they had kissed a thousand times and some more. Ichigo started nibbling at her lower lips and she gave an lustful moan in response, that excited him even more and he was starting to get bold.

They were now nibbling at each other's lips alternatively and at this stage their hands were itching to be part of this intimate situation. Ikumi's hand came behind his neck and she grabbed a handful of his lower neck hair and gave them a good tug toward herself, which incited a deep groan from Ichigo and he attacked her lips even more ferociously. This time she thought she should show him some of her own skills, she gently put a hand on Ichigo's right check and motioned at him to show down a bit and when he did, she took his bottom lips between her teeth and gave it a playful bite. When they separated after that Ichigo was looking at her like she was mad and she gave him a playful giggle, to which Ichigo's response was nuzzling and kissing her neckline. When he kissed her collarbone she gave a gasp and held his head there for him to continue. Slowly... Very slowly he started kissing her neck, her throat, her chin and finally descended into her lips again. This time it was a two players game and neither was surrendering. They both played for quite some time and when they begin to tire, they released each others lips with an audible smack, they were looking at each other and after some time Ichigo lowered his forehead to her and was just gently listening to her erratic heartbeats and feeling her haphazard breaths. She circled he arms at his neck to keep him close.

"So... What's the verdict?" Ichigo asked content but tiredly without removing his forehead from hers.

Ikumi's eye suddenly went wide as she understood the full effect of her actions and what they would mean to this young but very beautiful man... She was confused once again, she didn't want to lose him but she couldn't give him what he wanted and without that she doubted that he'll stick around. She suddenly went blank.

"Well?..." Ichigo prodded lovingly.

Ikumi didn't know what to say... The look he was giving her was of love, there's no mistaking out this time, no shade, no parable, no riddles, this was love. He didn't have to say, she could see it in his eyes, they were shining like the Moon, illuminating his whole face. Making him look angelic. She thought of answering affirmative but now that'd be a lie, there was a lot of things to consider, she couldn't just jump into this, she has to think this through. She wasn't making a mistake like her younger days. If she was going to do this, she was doing it right. But right now she couldn't give him a no, because whatever they had become, She didn't want to lose that but she also couldn't say yes ... Life plays such cruel tricks Sometimes...

"I...I... I" she couldn't finish her sentence, she became tongue tied.

Ichigo gave a mirthless laugh, still holding his forehead to her, he quickly pecked her lips and pushed himself up, standing all the way up and even helped Ikumi to stand up to her feet. Not that she needed it but she thought of indulging him when he brought forth his hand. Ikumi was suspicious and was about to say something but was stopped as Ichigo put a finger on her lips, effectively shutting her up. He gave a small sad smile looking at her eyes and said.

"You're not honest Ikumi-san..."

And then without saying anything else, he walked back out of her house, leaving her dumbstruck. She was so overwhelmed that didn't even try to stop him and just stood there.

That's the last she saw of him.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah... I suck at romantic scenes, i know.**

 **In case you didn't understand, Tanakawa Oghirou is my OC.**

 **I've done my best to proofread this but something always escapes...**

 **These chapters are taking their toll on me... The next chapter might come a little late.**

 **Syborg signing out.**


	8. Ebb and Flow

**Disclaimer :** **Yeah, I just talked to kubo, it ain't happening.**

 **Soundtrack for this chapter is "By the way" by "Theory of a deadman" from the album "Scars and Souvenirs"**

Test: Narration.

 **Test: Author notes.**

"Test" : Normal talking.

 _"Test"_ : Thoughts.

* * *

 **Chapter 8 : Ebb and Flow**

Time is an Ebb and flow, some things crawl back their way, some don't and such is the way of life. It's full of disappointments, destruction and death, Ikumi Unagiya was quite familiar with the concept, life earlier had forced her to learn and adapt. She had become apathetic towards things that had emotional attachment, expect for her relation with her son, she would never do anything to jeopardize that. He was the one good thing that came into her life, despite everything going south at the time. He was light at the end of the tunnel, North star in a pitch black night and her reason to live. Yes... She's ashamed to admit that when his father left her, she contemplated taking her own life and she would've done it, had it not been for her parents. They were the calmest pair of oldest bird she has ever seen. Even when they found out she was pregnant at a very early and unlikely age, they did not react the way she thought they would, her father was obviously more than furious with her and the man involved but her mother was nurturing, to her but not to her partner at the time. It's a thing that both of her parents shared, their hatred at the man responsible for their daughter's condition. But she tried to make them understand that this was not entirely his fault, they both had equal share in it and if they decide to punish him, then she should be punished too. Seeing their daughter's resolute face, her parents gave up and accepted their relationship albeit with slight, not so covert contempt at the man. Here she was defending the man and sewing dreams of another life, far away from here, where they both could life happily ever after, it was after all, every girl's dream. Then life slapped her hard in the face, reminded her, that how much of a fickle emotion love really is. She clearly remembers the day before that man left, how could she not? It was the last time she was close to him, held by him and was reassured by him. She was quite scared at the prospect of a baby but he was at every step of the line with her, giving her courage, holding her hand and even comforting her when situation demanded. The day before he left, he made love to her all night and she mewled beneath him like a kitten. It was getting quite hard to do it now that she's entering into five months, but seeing his enthusiasm, she couldn't deny him and frankly she wanted to be close to him as he wanted to be with her.

 _As he finished inside her, she wanted him to hold her for a few more moments but her belly wasn't cooperating, so they laid down side by side with her head on his shoulder and her hands drawing lazy patterns all over his chest and his hand resting in the small of her back. She softly spoke,_

 _"Recently whenever we do it, I think i can feel the baby kicking slightly... He must be pretty annoyed, we're distributing his rest..." She finished with a soft giggle._

 _"I'd like to think of it as he's being very happy that his father loves his mother that much, that's why he's kicking in excitement" the man spoke looking at her sideways._

 _Ikumi's voice soft, hesitant and uncertain, "... You really think so?"_

 _The man took her chin in his hand to force her to look up to him and then started placing small kisses on her eyelids, nose, cheeks and finally he kissed lips for an eternity, at least that's what it felt like to Ikumi and then he looked at her clearly and said in a voice a decibel lower,_

 _"I know so... After all this time, all our time together, you still doubt my love?" He asked, faking his hurt._

 _Ikumi suddenly looked very embarrassed and threw up her arms on the air to emphasize her point, "Eh? No no no! I don't! Ehm...I mean.. Recently you've been so distant..." She trailed off and letting him know, why she was acting weird._

 _"Oh... Honey... I'm just... I'm just a little bit preoccupied with arrangements... I didn't want to let you know... I wanted it to be a surprise..." He looked sheepish._

 _Ikumi's eye lit up in excitement, "What surprise! Tell me now! Or I'll not be able to sleep all night, please tell me? Please?" She said looking at her pleadingly._

 _He looked amused and patted her head and kissed her. Finishing the kiss, he told her to get to sleep and she pouted but was helpless against his warm body and before she knew, she succumbed to the sweet embrace of sleep._

She got a surprise all right, the next day she woke up alone in that bed but she thought of nothing as this was normal behavior for him, he would leave very early in the morning and come back late at night. So she started making the bed and got up to see her parents, they were sitting in the dining room, grim faced with a letter in hand. When they saw her, her mother bolted from her chair to her and put ikumi's head on the comforting cradle of her shoulder and started gently whispering comforting words to her, she yanked her head from her mother's shoulder and started walking towards her father to ask him, what's wrong. Her father said nothing and handed her the letter, despite of her mother's vigorous protest. She started reading and fainted halfway through. The next time she woke up, she was in a hospital bed and her parents were looking at her with concern. She thought that was just a dream but her parents from face confirmed that it was not. She wanted to wail, cry and thrash everything until she was exhausted or dead. What was the meaning of this life if he wasn't here to share it with her? They promised, didn't they? They'd live together, grow old together. Then why did he leave her? Was it something she had done? Was he unhappy with her? All of these can be solved if he talked to her but... He... He.. Just left... He left her alone.

The day she came home from the hospital, she couldn't sleep, how could she? For the last few months they have been sleeping in each other's arm. How could she sleep when her counterpart was not here. Everything started to feel irritating... Why was her parents so calm about this? When she was not? Did they know something she did not? Was he coming back? This was all just a prank all along, right? Right?...

No matter how she wanted to cling onto that hope, it never came true. He did not come back and she did her best to bring her offspring into this merciless world. Nurturing him to her best of abilities and shielding him to this world's cruel side. She will do anything and be anything he needed her to be, a mother, a friend, anything. When she saw her boy all grown up, she beamed with pride. Dare she say, she did a good job raising him. He was kind, considerate and gentle, everything Ikumi taught him to be. But on the road of bringing him up to this stage she had to sacrifice many things, one of them was the prospect of love. She really didn't have any time to entertain another man when she was raising her own to be a good one. And no matter what she said, she was still hurt on the inside, she thought she could never trust another man, save for her little boy. Boy... Was she wrong...

A certain orange haired idiot gained her trust and shattered it like before. After a long long time of contemplating whether its time to be brave once more, she thought, _"This is a man I could trust with my heart"_ she did not thought wrong, Ichigo was indeed, honorable, courageous and affectionate, she really did choose right, but then... Why? Why did it end the same way as before? Why? Why, everyone she loved ended up being farthest from her?

It was nearly eight months since she last saw Ichigo... That night, when she thought they patched up everything and started a journey towards a new horizon, he vanished like a mirage. Leaving her with the haunting melody of his last words...

 _"You're not honest Ikumi-san..."_

At first she did not think it was weird, as of recently, it was not out of ordinary for him to ditch or come late for work. She waited for him an hour and then proceeded to do the jobs herself. She thought, he must be shy after what happened last night and if she was honest she was not feeling good about seeing him so soon, she was feeling uncharacteristically shy. She didn't know why, but seeing him in the light of day, his beautiful face, his honest smile, his kind and considerate gaze, made her feel all hot and fuzzy inside. She was, dare she say, squealing, for the lack of a better word. She started weaving their upcoming journey in her mind. Yes, he was younger than her but he showed resilience far beyond his years and he was a level headed guy albeit his protective instinct made him a little bit of a hothead guy but still in general he was a easy going guy with badass looks. Did she just admitted Ichigo was badass? Did she, in her right mind, recognised that, Ichigo was GOOD LOOKING? The world must be coming to an end. A few weeks ago such thoughts might be enough to push her to go to a psychiatrist, but now she just blushed and continued her train of thoughts.

She thought of that fateful night, how he pushed her down, she should be furious, manhandling her like that? What was he thinking? She could've killed him. But she did not, when her eyes met that beautiful shade of golden brown eyes, much lighter and transparent than her pure brown ones, she stopped. They say eyes are windows to our soul, on that moment she could see that it's true. His eye bore resemblence to the last remanent sunlight, full of contradictions, soft but full of confidence, watery but full of fiery anger burning in their ends. She looked at his eyes and saw herself reflected and the pain she caused him. She felt ashamed and petrified, she never wanted to hurt him. When he started taking, he did not, for one second, took his eyes off her, he watched her like a hawk, as if daring her to do something indecent. But when she did not and he saw her compliance, he broke down, the windows of his soul were open and she could see, feel everything. His pain, his anger, his love. Even in that warped state he was looking at her fondly, albeit that look quickly disappeared under his cold scrutiny. He screamed at her, she has never heard him scream, it was deafening to her ears. She could only take so much, her eyes pooled. He saw this and lowered his voice to an acceptable level, appropriate for the intimate conservation they were about to have. He asked the same thing with different wording, softly. Even after all this time she couldn't find any suitable answer, so she stayed silent. He couldn't take this anymore, the pressure. So he rested his head softly on her shoulder and let her hands go. Ikumi did not even had to think, it was instinctive, she wraped her hands around him in attempt to keep him close and to comfort him. It did not bode well for her soul to see him this broken, knowing she has some part in it. This was her penance, she thought. She would do whatever it takes to piece back this broken man together because God help her, it was she, who broke him. Then she felt him squirming and she was displeased, it was quite a novel experience, having him in her arms. His larger hands were perfectly capable of shielding her to anything, but he did not use it that way. He elevated his upper body on one hand to look at her. She could see, something was different about him and it was just not his tear stricken face, his eyes seemed to blaze, burning her soul. He said he'll break his promise to her and Ikumi was lost, but when he said, she could kill him for it later if she so desired, her mind was racing. When he dropped his head, she was positive that a heart attack was imminent for her. She positively lost her mind when started kissing her. And amidst of that everything faded away, her job, who he was, her son, her business, her family, everything. For now she was content with kissing him, having him close to her chest and feeling his warmth. She forgot everything, how many years has it been since she was loved, adored like this? His kiss was comforting and soothing. She thought she could let him see her a little bit vulnerable, she gently bit his lips on a whim. He looked at her utterly astonished and she felt giggly. After everything was said and done he asked her the question she was dreading about. She had no clear answers about that, she felt hesitant and he laughed but his eyes did not, they had a melancholic quality and Ikumi had a bad feeling about this, just as she was about to question him, he silenced her and said his last words to her. At that time she was so distracted that it didn't even register what he meant, it was goodbye.

Hours turned into days, days turned into weeks but she has yet to see him. After a week she was worried, so she made some calls around to see where he was. He was joking about that quitting stuff, right? They patched up... Right? All the calls she placed only managed to get her anxiety level through the roof. No one has heard from him ever since a week ago. Specifically, the night he left Ikumi with those words. She was feeling quite panicky. Desperate times calls for desperate measures, so she contacted his school and found out that he had graduated a month ago. She really didn't know anything about him. She was positively panicking. Weeks turned into months, by the end of month four she realized that she was, once again, abandoned. The hollow feeling that she was getting when she talked to Ichigo that night four months ago, returned with a vengeance. She really couldn't handle another rejection, yet it was staring on her face, vividly, grimly. This time she couldn't cry either, it's like all her tear glands refused to produce any tears. She thought if she could just mourn him, it'll be over and she'll be able to move on, just like she had before and just like he has now. She didn't need anyone in her life... She was a self-sufficient woman. That's the mantra she kept chanting all day long, everyday since that day.

* * *

Karou wasn't blind to his mother's condition, ever since that orange haired brat stopped coming for work, she looked a little less alive and gradually it descended for the worse. These days she barely had any resemblence to the woman who was known across karakura for her temper. Of course she thought that she shielded him from everything but he heard people taking and he knew what she does to keep food on their table and roof over their heads. If she could rest easy by knowing that he knows nothing, he would play along just for her peace of mind.

It all started roughly about four months ago when one day he woke up and found his mother attitude brighter than he has ever seen. She was chirping, humming, with a constant smile on her face. He thought something good must've happened. Her cheerfulness was infectious, Karou was smiling too. And they both spent that morning basking in each other's presence. But the problem started when starting the next day and each day following, she started looking a little pale and her gentle smile vanished. She tried hard to keep it from him but he could see her mask falling away when she was not conscious, the hurt could barely be masked. She looked utterly helpless. He did not want to see his mother in such state but he could only do so much. He tried to help around the house but she only refused and continued to do chores in her zombie like state. She was a shell of what she used to be. It was so unbearable that he even went to find that bastard, who was likely responsible for this. But he only came up empty, its like he vanished from the face of the earth. Karou spent countless hours searching for that bastard but he could only gather that he was gone. But the burning question was, why his mother was so broken about a mere employee leaving work? Was there something going on between these two? Nah... That's impossible, right? His mother would have better taste than choosing that orange haired ape, right? But the evidence was strongly suggesting the contrary. But if that's true, then why? That idiot was nearly a decade younger than her, why would she do that? Didn't she know how wrong it sounded? Karou stopped thinking for a moment to reflect on his conceited opinions and felt ashamed, his mother sacrificed so much for him, working countless hours, sacrificing her life so that he could have a better one... He really was despicable.

But it's not like he could help himself! It hurt him too that his mother is in such state, she would greet him "good morning" since forever he could remember, nowadays he only gets a smile that hides her blank gaze. He was tempted many times to go over and ask her, what's wrong. But he feared she will only push him away or give him some other explanation.

Her birthday was coming up in a few weeks and he thought she could use a happy occasion, he planned the whole day for her, breakfast on bed, giving her gifts and even cooking her the lunch. He thought his disastrous attempt at cooking might bring a smile to her face that didn't hurt so much to see. He really wanted his mother to laugh and talk to him normally, the way she used to. She still tries to do that but it's obvious that she was hurting. Karou would do anything to help her suppressing that hurt.

* * *

Ikumi woke up with a startle and saw Karou on her bedside, holding a tray of food and looking startled and sheepish,

"Happy birthday mom..." Karou congratulated her meekly.

Ikumi went blank for a second, was today her birthday? How could she have forgotten? It's not like anyone wished her, since her parents were long dead, she really didn't have anyone who would wish her. Save for her son, he didn't forget. That bought one of her rare happy smile to her face,

"Thank you dear, you really didn't have to cook me breakfast though.." Ikumi was a little bit scared looking at the brunt pancake.

"Oh you don't know? I'm world renowned chef! It's quite an honor to be served by me you know?" Karou quipped in attempt to make her smile more.

"Oh really?" Ikumi said her eyes twinkled full of mistrust.

"Ah! You got me, actually i don't think you'll be able to eat anything out of this tray, but hey! The thought still counts right?" Karou said sheepishly.

"Yes honey, thank you for remembering your old mom's birthday and thank you for the gesture, I really appreciate it" Ikumi said fondly.

"You're not old mom! And if course I'll remember it, do you have any other sons? It's my job to look after you after all" Karou said haughtily.

"Is it now? You'll take care of me? Just yesterday I was rubbing your tummy because you said you were feeling funny" Ikumi argued with mirth in her voice.

"Ah! Mom! Why do you always have to ruin the moment? I was looking so cool for a moment..." Karou said petulantly.

"Come here... Thank you for trying to take care of me. But I'm the adult here, I should be taking care of you, not the other way around." Ikumi said as she hugged her son affectionately.

"Thank you mom... For taking care of me, I know you sacrifice a lot for me... I just want to do something nice for you once in a while..." Karou said but his voice came muffled.

"You already do, you surprise me so many times... Like today. Although you are right, I don't think we can eat anything out of that tray. So be a good boy and wait in the kitchen for me? I'll come as soon as I freshen up and then we'll bake some cake, OK?" Ikumi said ruffling his hair.

"We're having cake today?!" Karou's eyes were large as saucers from the excitement.

"We sure are, now go and mix the batter for me, I'm coming up in a minute" Ikumi said as she proceeded to get out of the bed.

"Yes mom!" Karou practically jumped out of his mother hug and raced to the kitchen.

Ikumi sighed happily for a change, recently all her sighs were of longings for a certain person. She sighed once again, but this one was of exasperation, she really was angry with herself, why was she acting like a lovesick puppy? When he was the one who left her and didn't even bothered to look back... Just like that person. Ikumi's judgement was right, men are all the same. They love to destroy. They don't know how to nurture, they don't know the value of commitment. Its all just a game to them, and Ikumi was tired of these games. Today... She thought today would be the day she will left everything behind and start from zero, once again. With that mindset she got up from her bed and made her way to washroom to freshen up.

Baking cake with Karou was both good and annoying experience for her, good because she rarely got to spend that much time alone with him and bad because he would not stop asking her about the cake, _when will it finish baking, what did you put into them, why is it taking so long..._ Aghhhh! Ikumi loved her son but sometimes he could be a little bullheaded and stubborn. And there's the fact that he would sulk like a puppy if she even look at him with a bad eye. So when his friend came to her house, asking if Karou could stay overnight at his house and play, she was both relieved and disappointed. Relieved because she didn't know how much she could take of his constant questioning and disappointed because she kinda had her mind set on spending the rest of the day with him. But she could see it on his eyes that he really wanted to go but could not because he was feeling guilty about leaving his mother alone on her birthday. Ikumi laughed in her mind and practically pushed him out of the door to go play and have fun. After he was gone Ikumi tidied up her hair and changed her work cloth to do her job. Now that no one was helping her, she had to do everything by herself. Deliveries, office work, everything, but she did not mind and did not wanted to hire another assistant. Her mind was soured enough after one.

* * *

Ikumi was exhausted, the pressure of constant deliveries was very hard on her, she had to work like a dog. She came home staggering, vertigo almost taking hold on her. She barely made it into her house and locked the door and started walking towards her bedroom. Once there, she threw all her clothes in the dirty hamper beside the washroom door and slipped into the comforting warm water of her tub. And started dozing.

She saw herself in a blade of grass, a man hosting her up by her waist and twirling her, she saw herself laughing merrily with her eyes squinted from the mirth. She saw the man, he looked vaguely familiar but she couldn't put a name to his face as his face was blurred. She saw the man put her down and pulled her into a hug and the dream version of her responded accordingly, with her arms tightly around that man. They were both in that position for some time and then they disengaged and the man kissed her, slowly, lovingly, like how you would kiss a lover. When the kiss ended, the man started to walk away from the dream version of her and no matter how fast she ran, she couldn't catch him. He was going away, far away and at some point the line to the horizon and that man were the same, it looks reachable but it never is. She saw the blade of grass catching wildfire, the rampant fire burned everything beside her and reduced everything to smoldering ash. That desolate landscape fitted her mindset perfectly. She was self-destructive and she burned everything she touched. She saw herself trapped into that flame for countless years and it looked like she was destined for it. But the night came onto that desolate landscape and the Moon shined brightly. With the Moon shining, the smouldering ashes reduced to glowing embers, remanant of the previous ordeal. She saw a hand extended to her, she looked at its owner and found the face blurred but one thing she could clearly make out was the eyes, they were golden, like molten gold. They captivated her and made her willing to trust once again. She accepted the extended hand and clung onto him for dear life, suddenly the landscape wasn't looking so desolate, the sun was about to peek and give life to this barren wasteland but suddenly like a mirage the person vanished, leaving her desperate for the warmth she was receiving only a moment ago. She looked around and found everything dead. The soil looked black, even little plants were refusing to grow here and the sun was a distant memory. Suddenly the dream version of her looked at straight into her eyes and she was terrified. The eyes she saw was of a dead woman, deprived of warmth, love and affection. The dream version of her blinked.

Ikumi woke up from her dozed state with a startle, she nearly stood up in her tub and when she finally recognised where she was, she calmed down a little and slid back into the tub and started thinking about what she just saw, the literal meaning was too literal, was this even possible? She didn't have time to think about that as the doorbell rang and she promptly got out of tub thinking who might that be.

She rinsed herself quickly and wiped herself clean of remanant water. She got dressed and got to the door to see who was it. She found a man, who works with the postal service judging from his uniform. The man asked her to sign a document, when she asked why, he answered that she received a package. She signed absentmindedly, asking herself who would send her a package? Work related maybe? Or maybe it just came to the wrong address? Ikumi took the package from the man's hand and bade him farewell. She looked at the package and saw it was fairly small. Her address and name was stapmed on top. She put the box down on the counter and opened up a bottle of wine and poured herself half a glass of that good stuff. She took it to the living room and sat down on the sofa and started opening the box. Upon opening the first thing she saw was a necklace. The necklace was a little bit weird, it had a Sun emblem on middle of it but the string it was attached to was of crescent Moon shaped all the way. She looked at the necklace oddly for a second and then dived into the box to find what else was there. She only found a note, she opened and note on one hand and sipped the wine with the other. She started reading the content of the note and suddenly the wine glass fell out of her hand.

This handwriting... She would recognize this handwriting anywhere, she read the last note written by those hands so many times that she had it memorized, every curve, every shape, every fluctuation was clear to her as day. She looked at the note and found only two lines of very clean handwriting.

 _Happy birthday._

 _10.5.2016_

Just these two lines... She was looking at them blankly, she couldn't figure out what was happening. Is this real? Is it really his handwriting? He was alive? He was well enough to write? Oh thank heavens!

She looked at the necklace and suddenly everything made sense, she slid out of her sofa and dropped to the ground with the note and necklace. She started reading the contents of the note again and again. At one point the paper was getting wet and she realized that she was crying...

No dammit! She said she would never cry again... Never... Never cry... Never cry...

She couldn't do this anymore, it was hell, it was agony, pretending that it didn't happen put humongous pressure on her than accepting what happened... But she couldn't accept what happened, because if she accepts then it means she was abandoned once again, she wouldn't be able to take it, her heart wasn't strong enough. She clutched the necklace and note to her chest and laid down on the carpet and started wailing. She put her knees closer to her chest in attempt to curl into a ball.

"Ichigo..." She croaked out in her bouts of wailing, it was good Karou wasn't home today, she wouldn't be able to explain this.

"Come...c.. Come.. Back...to me.." Its like she was pleading him, in her house where no one could see her, she could afford to be the broken hearted woman she was for nearly nine months. She could afford to reveal herself, the tormented and deprived soul she was.

"It... It really... It really doesn't matter... Wha.. What.. We're... Ple... Please come back to me..." She said sobbing her heart out, she couldn't say this to him because he was not here but she hoped for a miracle.

"Can't... Can't... Yo... You see that... That... I.. Can't.. Li... Live without you..." She continued her heartfelt monologue.

"Please... Please come back to me...I need... You... I need you in my... Life" she once again pleaded to him, but he wasn't there.

Why won't he see her? He was alive and well enough to write, was he angry with her? Was it something that she did? Was it the way she treated him? She would repent everything she has ever done to him this instant if it meant his return but she knew no matter how she apologise, she was abandoned and this was probably a pity gift. But she would take it... She would take anything at this moment. The fire that burned inside her heart, that demanded for that orange haired man, she couldn't quench that thirst no matter how engaged she was in work or how involved she was in her son's life. It simply wouldn't let go, like a needle behind her eyes, it always reminded her of her worth, she was abandoned and she destroyed everything she touched, that's why nobody could live with her. She was destined to die alone. The thought scared her but there was nothing she could do. So now when her beloved sent a token, albeit maybe out of pity for her, she would take it. She would take everything related to him. To quench the thirst.

"I...I really don't... Know.. Ho... How to.. Do this... Without... You..." She murmured, now that her sobbing was in control.

"Why.? Why? Why won't you see me..." She asked the question looking at the necklace with pure and unadulterated pain in her eyes. She unmasked everything. Now she was bringing everything outside what she felt inside.

"Please... Please... Come back... Come back to me... I love you..." Ikumi finally admitted to herself out loud.

"Come back... Come back... Come back... Come back..." She involuntarily closed her eyes and started muttering.

"Come back to me... I love you... Come back" she continued.

At last she felt asleep from emotional exhaustion. She was still clutching the note and necklace tightly to her chest.

* * *

 **A/N: Life loves to sucker punch me... About the chapter: I honestly don't know how i feel about this.**

 **About Ichigo: That was a real dick move from Ichigo, you don't kiss a woman silly and then leave her the other day, specially this woman, who has abandonment issues.**

 **A special thanks to all those who reviewed/followed/favourited this story and to the anonymous reader (yes, you! I'm taking to you!)**

 **Shameless self-promotion: If you guys got time, check out my other two stories, they're at preliminary stage, but its about to get a whole lot interesting!**


	9. Aurora

**Disclaimer:** **I, in no way, own bleach or its characters. They're intellectual property of Tite Kubo.**

 **Soundtrack for this chapter is "Break the spell" from the album "Break the spell" by "Daughtry". I think this songs captures the essence of this chapter entirely. Do listen to it.**

Test: Narration.

 **Test: Author notes.**

"Test": Normal talking.

 _"Test": Thoughts._

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Aurora**

The moonlight attacked Ichigo's face as he opened eyes from his semi-peaceful slumber. He was at the roof, he looked at the Moon nostalgically and ikumi's face suddenly flashed into his mind. He closed his eyes and tried to remember all of her, but she was fading... Like how you would want to hold onto the water into your cupped palm, but it just keeps slipping away. He smiled as he remembered how she tested, how her lips tasted, soft and submissive against his own. How unlike her personality, he thought she would be more ferocious in these matter, but she was the exact opposite. How she so easily submitted to him made him rethink everything he knew about her. Was she also trying to hide from the pain? Was she also in pain? He opened his eyes and corner of his eyes glistened... He thought,

 _"Do you miss me as I miss you?... Do you think of me every waking moment of your life as I think of you?… Do you long for me as I long for you?..."_

Ichigo bitterly laughed out loud and thought how she would never do such a thing, she was the epitome of toughness, or so he thought so. She did have a feminine side and he had the utmost pleasure to experience it up close. And why should she miss him? Did he even matter to her? When he asked her the question that his heart wanted answered the most, she stuttered. Had she replied confidently affirmative, he would've left everything, dropped everything and defied everyone to be with her. He thought somberly,

 _"You can hate me Ikumi-san... if you want to, maybe you already do. I do deserve it, but you need to understand that..."_

He said the last part aloud,

"You're mine.. "

He melancholically laughed at his own presumption, his? She might kill him the next time she sees him... if she sees him. He wasn't sure if he should go back, he was quite settled here. Nice environment, good friends, okay food. What more a man could want? But something felt amiss, his heart demanded something that he knew was not quite possible, it demand for her and then he knew what he wanted, he wanted that demon of a woman beside him, he wanted to wake up everyday seeing that face and he wanted her face to be the last thing he remembered before the sweet slumber took hold of him. He wanted to encircle his arm around her waist and dive into that valley of her neck, where that maddening scent of lavender resided. He wanted to kiss her for no other reason than he wanted to kiss her. He wanted her kiss when he left for work and came back from it. And after everything when they would resign to their bedroom, he wanted to make sweet sweet love to her till she mewled beneath him and screamed his name and then some. He wanted to share things with her, and wanted to know things about her. He wanted to...

He sighed, here he was again, carried away in his internal monologue. He decided far ago that he wouldn't go back, he didn't belong there. Feeling helplessness from everybody around him, he was quite sick of it. He wanted to run away, he couldn't take it anymore. But he didn't have the courage to do it. He wanted something... Anything that would anchor him to reality and make him forget everything. He finally thought with her, he could forget the things he wanted to forget bit alas, she didn't want him anymore than anybody wants a stray dog.

He looked at the Moon again, it was quite beautiful. Today was full moon and it was quite a spectacle. He looked at the Moon and felt calmness invading him. He closed his eyes and started to think of her again, the more pleasant memories. On the train, her house... He really had shortage of good memories about her. He imagined she'll be quite furious that he's spending this almost winter night out in the open, or would she? Would she even care? Did she care? She did care, he could feel it from everything she did for him. Last day before his departure, he thought of going to her house and say goodbye but then he thought she wouldn't want to see him. Or rather if he was honest with himself, he wasn't sure if he wanted to see her, she made it quite clear of what she thought of him. When he pleaded her to give him one last memory of her, she indulged him and provided. He really got carried away, after the kiss and after seeing her response he thought he might have a shot at this but it was predestined.

He opened his eyes again and thought it really was getting late, he should head back to his apartment, but it was so beautiful... He didn't want to go...

 _ **"Cring...cring...cring"**_

Ichigo looked at his phone annoyingly and sighed but picked up,

"What do you want?" He asked, annoyed.

The voice at the other end sounded no less distressed by his tone and said in a normal voice,

"Talking, are we? You are such an asshole , you know that?" Replied the voice, smoothly.

"Is that it?, I don't have time for this..." Replied Ichigo, tiredly.

"You're lucky you're hot, if any other boy did something like this to me he would be licking the dirt by now." Replied the voice at the other end haughtily.

"Hardy har har..." Ichigo said, paying no attention.

"Where are you? When are you going to home?" Asked the voice at the other end.

"You don't need to know." Ichigo replied coldly.

Some silence at the other end and then the line ended.

Ichigo looked at his phone and then put that number into the blocked list and just as he was about to put the phone in his pocket, it rang again. He looked at the screen in astonishment and his lips curved into a half-smile and he picked up and other end responded,

"Hey kid! How are you?" The man on the other end asked lightly.

"Seen better days, what 'bout you old man?" Ichigo replied in kind.

"That accent is really showing... And you dad's an old man, you brat! Respect your elders!" The man mockingly said.

"Yeah, not sorry 'bout the accent thing and the old man remark, you're an old man, own up to it." Ichigo replied nonchalantly.

"Looks like I have to beat you up once more and this time I ain't holding back either!" The man replied.

"In your dreams baldie! I didn't lose then and I won't lose now!" Ichigo replied haughtily.

"Hah? Well who showed up and tried to take on a whole dojo alone and got his ass handed to him? Hah?! Cat got your tongue berry-boy?" The man asked smugly

Ichigo would've replied but he heard someone else talking and he tried to listen.

 _"Hey Hiro! Stop bullying him! I haven't talked to him since forever! Here...give...me...the...phone..."_ Sounded like the woman was wrestling for the phone.

"Ichigo?..." A new voice, a woman's.

"Yeah Aya... I'm here, how are you?" Ichigo returned to his normal demeanor.

"How am I? You don't call for months, I haven't seen you in like... Forever! And you ask how am I? you got a lot of nerve Berry!" Aya muttered dangerously.

"Oh come on! Don't tell me my sweet Aunt Aya is infected by that brutish Oghirou's nature?!" Ichigo wailed comically.

"It's not him, if you visited once in a while..." She slowly trailed down.

"You know why I can't Aya.. You know very well..." Ichigo suddenly serious.

Aya sighed solemnly and said, "Isn't your penance done yet? How many years will you live like this? Come home Berry... We all miss you very much..." Aya pleaded.

Ichigo gave a mirthless laugh to hide his collapsing voice and said, "Come on! Don't get all emotional on me! I want my sweet and loving Aunt Aya back!" Ichigo said mockingly but secretly hoping that she would take the hint and drop the subject.

Aya took the hint and said, "Hiro's sulking, here, talk to him..." She handed Oghirou the phone.

"Ichigo... I know you're not particularly fond of hearing this... But, please hear me out." Oghirou said seriously.

"Oghirou...I know what you're about to say... I beg of you... Please, leave it alone..." Ichigo said distantly.

Oghirou sighed and said, "You know if you confront it, it'd be a lot easier to get over it or at least you get to have some closure..."

"For the past year and half, I've never hid anything from you... You know what I've been through, you know how I've spent my days, you of all people would know what I've been through..." Ichigo said flatly.

"And that is the reason I'm telling you to confront it, its not healthy Ichigo... This... Unusual obsession that you have for her, its not healthy..." Oghirou said sagely.

"Tell me Oghirou, what you feel for Aya, is that not obsession?" Ichigo asked, challenging him to refute his logic. When he couldn't hear any answer from the other end, he started again.

"You're lucky Oghirou... The woman you love, loves you back the same or even more. The woman I love, even refuses to acknowledge it..." Ichigo trailed off, his voice starting to break and the emotions that he carefully hid under his icy persona for nearly half a year, was threatening to break.

Oghirou sighed sadly and said, "I know kid, I'm lucky, you don't have to remind me. But you know when you suffer, you don't suffer alone. The people close to you also get burn from the fire you're harboring. I'm not taking about me and Aya, we both worry about you... But you've got real family here, your dad, twin sisters... Don't you want to see them?" Oghirou asked.

"Godamnit! What do you think?! I don't want to see them?" Ichigo finally having enough of it, broke down.

"I want nothing more than waking up to see my beautiful sisters, hell! I even miss my crazy father! But... But..." Ichigo couldn't continue.

Oghirou patiently waited at the other line with a painful face. He waited and at one point he thought Ichigo ended the call, just as he was about to check, Ichigo spoke again.

"But I can't go back... Knowing that I can never be with her, as hard as it is here, I'm barely managing... Without seeing here, all I have is her memories. I don't think I can survive seeing her everyday and knowing that I can't have her." Ichigo said lying down, looking at Moon, his eyes glistering with unshed tears.

"If you want... I can talk to her, you know? She's in a different area but it wouldn't be too hard..." Oghirou offered.

"No! I don't want you to go, please don't go, okay? I think she would prefer it, if even my shadow doesn't cross her way..." Ichigo said alarmingly.

"That bad, huh?" Oghirou asked, trying to pry information from him.

"You know everything, baldie. Don't you even go near her, you hear?" Ichigo ordered.

"Yes sir!" Oghirou mockingly agreed.

"You better hear baldie or I'm gonna kick your ass again!" Ichigo haughtily said.

"We'll see Berry boy, we'll see." Oghirou said enigmatically.

"Oh! Wait, Aya wants to talk to you, here." Oghirou handed Aya the phone.

"Ichigo, listen, I know you don't want to come here, but we've got our marriage anniversary coming up in a few months and we want you here, no excuses!" Aya commanded.

"But..." Ichigo was about to start.

"No" Aya sternly refused.

"Listen..." Ichigo was about to start again.

"No" Aya shot him down again.

"Please..." Ichigo was about to beg.

"No, I'm not hearing anything, .COMING" One could hear the capitals in her voice.

"... Fine" after a long pause he gave in.

"Now you're taking like a good boy! Here Hiro wants to talk to you." Aya quipped and handed Oghirou the phone.

"You wife is dangerous, old man..." Ichigo said quietly.

"You're telling me? I'm a sixth level black belt and even I cower before her Sometimes." Oghirou muttered quietly.

Ichigo heard Aya taking, _"why do I get the feeling that you're bad mouthing me?" She said in a sticky sweet voice that promised pain._

 _Oghirou replied quickly, "NO! Honey! We're just discussing Ichigo's traveling plan! I swear honey! I swear!" Sounding quite panicky._

"Looks like you've got your job cut out for you old man..." Ichigo said, laughing.

"She's chopping pork and looking at me, I... I Got to go Ichigo. Take care."

"Yeah you too, I'll call you next Friday to see if you're alive." Ichigo reassured.

"I might be minced meat by then, but thanks anyway" Oghirou muttered.

"Give Aya my best and take care of yourself old man." Ichigo said sincerely.

"Yeah, bye kid." Oghirou said.

Ichigo could hear Aya threatening him again, _"You better be here for my anniversary! Or I'm gonna come down there and drag you out of there myself!"_

Ichigo ended the line with a smile and dropped down again on the roof and looked at the Moon and muttered to himself,

"Karakura... Here I come..."

* * *

Ikumi woke up at crack of dawn, she stretched like a cat,

"Ummmhhmmmmm..."

She looked around herself and found the clock, it showed 6:00am. She flopped down on her bed with her arms at each side and stretched some more. She began to thought what had she planned for the day, it was weekday, so some deliveries, some office work and of course Karou's breakfast and lunch. She suddenly remembered that today Karou was starting middle school, and her eyes snapped open and she sat on the bed wide eyed. Her boy was starting middle school... She basked in that for some moments. She should make him something special, it was a special occasion after all. She decided to go with his favorite, she got up from her bed and made her way to the washroom.

Karou woke up feeling groggy but managed to open an eye and looked at the clock,

 _"Shit! It's already 8:30 ! I'm gonna be late!" He thought incredulously._

He instantly woke up, all grogginess disappearing like fog and he switched to scramble mode, he washed up and and put his old uniform and half buttoned jacket on, he bolted out of his room and was about to say goodbye to his mother but at the sight of her, he stopped.

She was beautiful, Karou knew his mother was beautiful but it was one thing knowing and seeing and witnessing with your own eyes. She was standing, wearing a yellow sundress and a pair of slippers. It was not an ideal outfit for winter. He found her looking at him with a smile that made her entire face lighten up, she looked at him and said,

"And where are you off to?" Ikumi asked lightly.

"Mom, its nearly 9, my school is about to start. I don't have time for breakfast, if I don't reach the school by first period..." He was unable to finish sentence.

"Did you forget what today is?" Ikumi quipped.

"Hah?..." Karou was flabbergasted.

"Silly! Today you start middle school, and your class starts at 10!" Ikumi said laughing.

"Ooh!" Karou was suddenly aware that he was wearing his old uniform.

"And that uniform won't do, you've got new dress. Now go and lose that, I've got something special for you!" Ikumi said excitedly.

Karou gave a experimental whif and found his nostrils invaded by, butter, egg and various other ingredients. He instantly knew what surprise she was talking about, his eyes became large as saucers and he slowly said,

"Cake?" Karou asked.

"Oh, bugger! You figured it out! Now go wash up or I'm gonna eat it all!" Ikumi gave an mocking ultimatum.

Karou immediately bolted but now towards his room and got rid of his old uniform and put on some casual wear and quickly returned to the kitchen, and found his mother sitting on the opposite chair of him and in front his chair, a large three layer black forest cake with chocolate soil and chocolate pudding. His mouth started salivating. He quickly flopped down on that chair that started devouring everything with zest.

Ikumi smiled at the scene, it seemed only yesterday she held her little boy in her arms and now he was going to middle school. Corner of eyes glistened but she quickly wiped it and put her smile back on, she shouldn't spoil his day. She kept looking at his face now stuffed with everything she made and looking at her curiously. She gave a laugh and told him to continue and right he went to that pile of cake, soil and pudding mix. She kept her head over her hands and looked at the scene.

Eventually the time came for his school and Ikumi rushed him out of the door, she didn't want him to be late in his first day, and he obeyed. After he was gone, Ikumi changed into work clothes, which consisted of a rugged Jeans, her hair tied into a ponytail and a normal bicolor t-shirt with a jacket over with a pair of boots. She completed her attire and went into the makeshift office and retrieved the diary and called the first number,

"Mr. Hashimoto, yes, are we on schedule?..." She asked for confirmation.

That went on for a while and then she put the phone down and gather the deliveries into the van one by one. And when everything was complete, she locked the door to her house and shifted the gear on her van and put a foot on the gas, and off she went.

She came back late, she feared Karou would ask question but she found him asleep and a note on the dining counter.

 _"Mom, I ate the leftover from this morning and left something for you"_

Ikumi laughed at the note, she thought he would devour everything, but he left something for her. That warmed her heart. But she wasn't about to eat those, they were for him. So she put on her apron and put the pan on the stove and started cooking some stir fried vegetables and rice for her. When she finished cooking, she hanged the apron by the door and covered everything so that it'll be warm when she's back. She made her way to her bedroom and put her clothes on her bed and grabbed a clean towel and stepped into the washroom. She let the warm water wash away her daily worries and rinsed herself primly. When she stepped outside, she felt rejuvenated. She put on her night gown and made her way to the kitchen and sat on the chair in front of the kitchen counter and started eating lazily. She finished her meal and then washed the dishes and made her way to her bed.

She flopped down on the bed and turned the bedside lamp on and with blanket covered till her waist. She opened the top drawer in the bedside table and tried to retrieve the book she was reading, but she was unable as something was stuck. Making an annoying huff, she got up and tried to see what that was. Her eyes stuck to see what it was...

A platinum necklace with burn marks all over them. She carefully brought it out and started inspecting it. How many months has it been, since she laid her eyes on _his_ gift? She looked closer and found everything to be the same, the way it came. She started to remember that day,

 _Flashback_

 _Ikumi woke up groggily, she always wakes up in an alert manner so it took some time to determine where she was, she found herself in her living room and she was tightly clutching something. She looked at those and everything came back, the pain, the sadness, the grief. She looked at the note and the necklace with vehement anger._

 _She got up and made her way to her backyard with the note and necklace crumpled into her hands. She got there and started a small fire and when it was big enough, she threw the note and the necklace into it. She watched with morbid satisfaction, the note catching fire and then slowly vanishing into ash. But the necklace wouldn't go, it was burning but it wouldn't break. She was watching it for quite some time. And it won't dissolve._

 _Her eyes pooled as she remembered that orange haired man, he really was despicable, giving her note and necklace after ignoring her for a year. She looked at the necklace and saw his innocent laughing face and she realized, she didn't want to let him go, she couldn't let him go. She put her hand into that fire and rescued that still burning necklace and cupped it into her hands and gave a soundless scream. She bounced it in her hands in hope to cool it down. When it did she could see some burn marks but no actual damage to the necklace. She clutched it to her chest once again and realised that she wouldn't be able to let him go._

 _Flashback end_

Ikumi looked at the necklace nostalgically and gave a mirthless laugh to herself. She decided that she won't cry over him anymore. It was nearly two years, she had enough. She focused on the sun-moon motif and mused to herself,

"Sun and Moon... Huh? Is that what we are?" Ikumi quietly mused.

She found it strangely symbiotic, the metaphor goes with their relationship quite nicely. She was the sun, the driving energy behind their so called relationship and he was the Moon, the reflector. She illuminated the path and he walked it and when it came to an end they could only see each other through a medium. How strangely fitting.

She was still quite restless, so she made her way out of her bed and stood by the bedroom window. She looked out of the window and found the full Moon, it was quite beautiful. She looked at the necklace and laughed softly.

"Even when you're not here, you still annoy me, well... That was the specialty of yours" she laughed softly.

"Do you remember me? Am I still on your mind, or is it just a fragment now?" She asked the necklace.

"You sent me a gift, was it to annoy me or remind me of you?" She quietly asked.

"Even after everything you felt from me, you still ran. Am I lacking something? Or are we that much hopeless?" She looked at the Moon.

"You never understood me... You only wanted what you wanted, you only saw what you asked to see, you only felt what you wanted to feel. We could've talked about this Ichigo... We could've..." Her voice was starting to break.

She recomposed herself and wiped the stray tear out of her face and strung the necklace into her hand hand brought it up to her face, she gave the motif a small kiss and looked at the Moon.

"If only I could see you once more, if only I could hear your voice once more, if only you could hold me on your arms once more..." She trailed off.

"In another life, in another world, maybe we get together, maybe we have a happily ever after. Because it seems like in this life, you're only slipping away from me... I forgot the sound of your voice Ichigo, I forgot how your laugh sounded like... I don't want to... Really, I don't want to forget you..." She closed her eyes and hunched her head and shielded herself from the moonlight.

She looked at the Moon and after a long time, she pleaded is a hoarse whisper,

"Come back to me..."

If only she had known, at the same time, distanced by thousand miles, from afar an ocean, an orange haired man with a crooked half-smile on his face was looking at the same Moon with the same wish in his mind.

|| _"karakura, here I come..."_ ||

If only she had known that her wish was about to come true..

 **A/N:** **That's it for today lads and lasses, the way this story is progressing I'm tempted to mark this as "slice of life", the way I focus into their lives more than them annoys me to no end, but it has to be done. I want to get to the good and juicy stuff already! But alas, I think I won't do justice to their story if I just declare, "They're in love!" They've got to go through the tunnel to reach the light, ain't no way around it!**

 **Meet my other OC, Aya Tanakawa! Wife to Tanakawa Oghirou.**

 **To Harbinger Of Kaos:** **I've tried to trim down the size of each paragraphs. I hope this is enough.**

 **Next chapter might come out a little late, real life calls…**

 **Nothing more to say, enjoy!**


	10. Glimpse into the future

**A/N: Life has been hectic but that's no excuse to not update this story, those who looked forward to weekly updates, I'm extremely sorry that I've disappointed you, I've disappointed myself but with working 9 hours a day and then I've got school. Truthfully I just didn't get the time. Here's an apology, set in the future of this story, a glimpse of what's about to come. Without further adieu, here's the bonus chapter of "Unlikely Endeavor"**

* * *

Ikumi woke up feeling fresh than she felt in years. She yawned like a kitten & tried to sit up and found herself restricted. She looked around and found a hand not her own encircling her waist and someone breathing down her neck. She was worried for a second but then she vaguely remembered the night before.

She remembered who was beside her and she had a funny feeling in her stomach & her face was red like a strawberry.

She settled in, content in the afterglow of his presence, she settled into his chest more firmly & curled herself so she could fit him better. She turned and put her head in his chest & inhaled him. Ever since that day in the train she was intoxicated and infuriated with his smell.

Suddenly he warped his around her in attempt to keep her close. She moved into it and let him have his way. She gently called out to him,

"Wake up sleepyhead…"

He seemed to listen to her & gave a groan in acknowledgement but made no effort to get up, instead he encircled her tighter & she laughed and mock scolded him,

"Sometime today mister! You have duties & I have my work"

He groaned in annoyance and said, "If I don't go one day, someone won't die…."

She rebuked him, "Yes, someone might & in your case that is quite literal!"

"How about caring for someone close by than some random stranger?" Ichigo opened his eyes and asked; his voice laced with grogginess.

"What are you talki..." Ikumi couldn't finish her scolding as Ichigo pulled her to his chest.

Ichigo then gently nibbled her ear and said, "The world could've ended right beside me yesterday and I wouldn't be any wiser, that's how happy I was, I don't wanna go out there when you're here. I want to hold you a moment longer." He then nuzzled Ikumi's neck, leaving small love bites along the way.

Ikumi shuddered under him but did not stop him any way; she was too smitten to do that anyway. She used her hands and encircled his now much larger torso and roughly scratched his back in memories of previous night, this earner her near feral growl from the back of his throat and he quickly pusher on her back and got on top of her.

Ikumi took a second to admire this perfect specimen in front of her, she might be biased but hey! Who cares? She was in love and the person she was in love with was about to make love to her. She could afford to be irrational, that's one of the perks of being in love. She took a hand to his face and gently caressed his cheek and felt a sincere smile coming on her face.

Ichigo saw this and his lust turned into something warm and his heart was calm he then looked into her eyes and saw himself reflected , he saw how much she adored him, loved him. He couldn't do what he had in mind, he smiled right back at her and leaned into give her a kiss, to which she eagerly responded with her lips parted for him. They locked lips and everything faded away like yesterday. Ikumi silently pondered how she would ever be able to do anything when he was here? His kisses are earth shattering and she didn't remember that kiss felt like this. Was it the absence or was he truly that much talented? She longed to ask but feared the response. Now that they confessed their feelings, she was increasingly wary of his responses, still fearful from her last endeavor.

Ichigo felt her lips tremble and he dislodged ungraciously to see what's wrong. He was faced with a blank Ikumi, she wore an expression of pure shock and she looked at him with tearful eyes, begging him answer her unasked question.

Ichigo was quite shocked for a second but then he understood what she meant and he felt silly, how could she ever thought that? Preposterous, he would make sure there won't be a shed of doubt in her mind.

He put this forehead on her forehead and softly said, "Never…."

As if that was the word that'd put sleeping beauty out of her misery, she lunged forward and clung to him like a dehydrated man to the oasis. She kissed him repeatedly with ferocity he has never seen from her before; it was like she was trying to make sure that he really was here. He ran his hands through her hair and after quite a while she calmed down. He then gently rocked her between his chest and softly said,

"You should know me better than that by now…"

"I know! I know! I don't know what I was thinking, asking that of you all of a sudden, I'm so sorry…" she hysterically apologized

"Hey hey, stop okay? I did say you should've known better but on the other side I'm kinda glad that you asked that of me, let me tell you …."

And with that he cradled her neck enough to meet her lips with his own,

"I…" _kiss_

"Will…" _kiss_

"Never" _kiss_

"Leave" _kiss_

"You" _kiss_

Her eyes became glassy once again and she said in a hoarse voice, "You better not, or I'll hunt you to the end of the earth…"

"As my queen desires…" Ichigo said in a mock regal tone.

"Oh! You're so going to pay for that, just you wait you…."She squealed

"And how is it that you wish to punish me?" Ichigo's eyes became dark with lust.

"Oh, I'll think of something" Two can play this game, she thought.

"You hear that?" Ichigo suddenly asked, previous innuendos vanishing from his tone.

"What?" Came her surprised reply, what happened?

"It's raining" Came his flat reply.

"So?" She failed to see where this was going.

"You can't go right now" Ichigo growled with a rough bite on her neck.

"Gu..Guess I can't" Ikumi shivered from pain and excitement.

"Got any idea how we can spend the time?" Ichigo said cupping her breasts.

"I've got a few…" She said as she turned around and kissed him square on the lips.


End file.
